Mr Peabody and Sherman 2: Cracks in Time
by TexasBornMind76
Summary: In the distant future, Grunion has returned to get Revenge on Mr. Peabody and Sherman, by erasing all of time. Now the universe is in trouble and it's up to Sherman, Penny, Mr. Peabody, and crew to save the universe. But will they be successful as Sherman and Penny's friendship is also in jeopardy? Will the universe be saved or will the cracks expand and erase everything... forever
1. The Beginning of The End of Time

**A/N: Alright guys. I know this year wasn't the best year I could come up with when it came to updating stories. I mean sure I had some great fanfics like romantic stories (Unintentional Heartbreak, You're MY Superman), thrilling action packed content (Mr. Peabody and Sherman: Transformers, Kid Deadpool and Spider-Boy), or a dark twist to my generic writing style (All My Fault).**

 **But this year I seemed to lack on promises. I wanted to finish fanfics that I started over a year ago, but now they'll probably move into 2016. And I failed to update on Mr. Peabody and Sherman: Revenge of the Fallen. So as much as this year has brought new ideas and entertaining stories, I couldn't keep up.**

 **Sadly were in the month of December, and I cannot provide a Christmas Story like I did last year. I'm sorry to disappoint you all, but I do have a new idea I wanna try. This will probably give 2015 a proper sendoff.**

 **This idea is based off of my newest favorite TV Movie of all time: "Regular Show: The Movie". Considering since most people have made their possible sequel ideas about the film, why not I try.**

 **Also prepare to see a lot of unexpected swerves (Unless you already saw the Regular Show movie and already expect it to happen).**

 **Whatever, let get this show on the road!**

 **Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2: Cracks in Time**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning of The End of Time**

 _The Future_...

A glowing pink physical crack in the middle of the empty void of space glows a bright fuchsia colored glow as a dark red orb flies above it towards a space station surrounded by what appears to be a tornado. The crack ends directly below the tornado as it spins in a clean and symmetrical manner.

Inside the dark red orb lies a woman in her early thirties piloting the machine. She has long blonde hair, sky blue eyes and red lipstick, and wears a gray jumpsuit with black body armor and a dark fuchsia colored coat.

Woman: This is Commanderess Penelope Peterson. Contacting Admiral Hector Peabody. I'm making my final approach to the Timenado. Requesting assistance.

Radio: Roger that Commanderess Peterson. We're right behind you.

Behind Penelope's ship was a white battleship like spacecraft with glowing red trims. Inside the ship, a team wearing the same jumpsuit except with black coats commands the vessel as they follow the ship.

A young 32 year old man with black Emo styled hair pilots the ship as he turns to his admiral.

Man: Admiral Peabody, we have sights on both the Timenado, and Penelope's WABAC Machine

Admiral Hector James Peabody, who is a white beagle wearing the same outfit ad the others, only with several medals on his chest, sits on top of his chair as his lieutenant, Hayden McClaine informs him of the current outlook.

Admiral Peabody: Excellent work Lieutenant McClaine. Keep up on her. We have to end this once and for all.

He then looks at his crew members and occurs commands to them. First, his privates, Mason Nadir and Carl "Wheels" Jones.

Admiral Peabody: Nadir, Jones! Man the turrets both port and starboard!

Privates Mason and Carl: Roger!

Now he issues commands to his remaining Soldiers, Jillian "Jill" Kendrick, and Abigail "Abby" Elliott.

Admiral Peabody: Kendrick, get up to our top turret!

Jillian: Yes sir!

Admiral Peabody: Elliott! We need you monitoring our sides in case of an oncoming attack!

Abigail: Roger that!

All soldiers man their battle stations as Commanderess Penelope "Penny" Peterson maneuvers her vessel, the Wavelength Acceleration Bidirectional Asynchronous Controller, or WABAC for short towards, the space station.

Commanderess Penelope: Follow my lead!

She maneuvers the WABAC towards an onslaught of ships shooting at the two spacecrafts. Mason, Carl, and Jillian all attack them with their turrets as they slowly power down their engines as they enter the stations loading bay.

Commanderess Peterson walks out of the WABAC and faces a slew of reinforcements as they start shooting at her with laser pistols. Penelope pulls out a laser pistol as she dodges the attacks. She then starts to shoot back at them, killing a few soldiers in the process.

Admiral Peabody: Go! Go! Go!

The large ship's bay doors open and out comes the commanderess' cavalry as they all bring their own laser weapons. Admiral Peabody has his laser rifle, Hayden has his mini gun, while Mason, Jill, and Abby have laser pistols.

Carl comes out, but in a gigantic robot suit with only he can maneuver thanks to his disability. He aims at the remaining soldiers and launches rockets from the robot's hands. The only door in the room starts to close off on the heroes, but Carl steps in and uses his robot armor to block the door so they can all go through.

Commanderess Penelope: Move it soldiers! Hustle!

The entire team moves past Carl as he comes through last one they all get through. The team of soldiers run down the corridor toward the inside of the Timenado. A ginormous green crystal floats in the middle of the Timenado, as all the soldiers stare in awe.

Lieutenant Hayden: It's the Synchronous Crystal!

Admiral Peabody: Now we must destroy it.

Lieutenant Hayden: Permission to destroy the crystal, ma'am.

Commanderess Penelope: Permission granted.

Hayden nods and pulls out a weapon similar to a rocket launcher and aims at the crystal, ready to fire.

Abby: Great work everyone, the space-time continuum is saved. There's nothing that can go wrong...

But her sentence is interrupted as a laser blast hits her in the chest, making her collapse and even die.

All: Abigail!

Jill: Noooo...!

Jillian eventually gets hit in the chest with another laser blast, following the same untimely death as her fellow soldier and childhood friend.

Lieutenant Hayden: Over there!

Another onslaught of enemy soldiers surround the Crystal from all dimensions as a barrage of attacks come their way.

Commanderess Penelope: Take cover!

All the soldier run to take cover, but Mason and Carl are shot down as well to add up the casualties.

Lieutenant Hayden: You'll all pay for this!

Hayden starts shooting back at the soldiers, taking a few down. But this tactic proves to be futile as Hayden is eventually gunned down too.

Commanderess Penelope: Hayden! No!

Hayden, Mason, Carl, Jill, and Abby now lay on the platform, dead. While Penelope and Hector hide behind a metal crate. The soldiers keep shooting at the remaining troops until a hand is raised to the sky.

?: Cease fire!

The man then reveals to have bright orange hair with black streaks, round black glasses and metallic silver armor complete with a torn black cape. His name, was Sherman Peabody, the estranged adopted son of Admiral Peabody and former friend to Penelope

Sherman: Penelope, Hector! You're outnumbered. Surrender now, or die!

Commanderess Penelope: We will never surrender, traitor!

A pink crack suddenly appears next to Sherman as an overweight, old, woman with faded black hair wearing a battle suit with a cowl and some sort of collar. On her neck. She grins evily as she places a hand on his shoulder.

Woman: I think you better listen to your friend here, while you're still alive.

Admiral Peabody: Go to Hell Grunion!

Commanderess Penelope: Yeah! There's no need for this nonsense!

The woman, now identified simply as Grunion growls.

Grunion: You really think there's no need for this! You gave me much of a reason after you both trapped me in the past. When I came back, you had me arrested for trying to kidnap Sherman. So yeah, when the odds are against you, there IS need for all this! Then again, this maybe shouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for what you two did that got me free from prison!

Admiral Peabody: What are you talking about?!

Grunion: Sherman and Penny CREATED the Timenado!

Admiral Peabody: What?!

Commanderess Penelope: Liar!

Grunion: Oh I'm the liar! Ha! That's funny, you thinking I'm a liar!

Sherman: Yeah, hilarious. I still haven't gotten over what you've done to me Penny! And I'll never forgive you for that!

Penelope then starts to gasp as she remembers something. Something thst happened during their senior year in high school. But as she was lost in her thoughts, Peabody brings her back to morality.

Admiral Peabody: Commanderess Peterson!

Commanderess Penelope: I'm sorry. I was just remembering about something...

Admiral Peabody: Never mind that. If we get out of here, can you fix this mess.

Penelope doesn't take a moment to decide and immediately nods. Admiral Peabody smiles and extends his paw to her which she takes and shakes slowly. He also calls her by her childhood name, a name he hasn't said in years.

Admiral Peabody: Penny... fix this mess... that's a final order!

He then gets up and loads his rifle, running toward the strength in numbers.

Commanderess Penelope: Admiral, no!

Admiral Peabody: Penny, get out of here! I'll hold them off!

Penelope then nods and runs back to the hanger as the beagle starts shooting again.

Admiral Peabody: This one's for Abby!

He shoots a laser at a soldier causing him to perish.

Admiral Peabody: And for Jill!

He shoots another soldier, causing him to die as well. Every other shot, he dedicates to his Fallen comrades.

Admiral Peabody: For Mason! For Carl! For Hayden!

Grunion then pulls out her pistol and aims at the platform as Admiral Peabody approaches. He sees the preparing attack and closes his eyes and utters what could be his last words.

Admiral Peabody: Good luck Penny...

She shoots and caused an explosion around a certain radius. The explosion takes Admiral Hector Peabody's life, leaving Penelope as the sole survivor of the squadron.

Penelope: Stupid! I'm so stupid! This was all my fault!

As she runs to the WABAC, she cries out of guilt knowing her squad is now dead. She makes it back to the orb and activates it. She then flies away from the station as she sets the chronological coordinates

WABAC Computer: Enter timeline...

Penelope enters the coordinates for 16 years into the past. But the WABAC'S Screens pop out explaining he can't travel to this era.

WABAC Computer: Warning, you are attempting to travel to an era in which you exist. This Could alter the space-time continuum...

Knowing the risks, she sets the manual override and waits for the red button to be ready for travel. Just at that same moment, Sherman flies next to Penny with a red fighter jet like rocket ship. Sherman climbs out of the cockpit and aims his rifle to Sherman. The side to the WABAC opens up as Penelope aims back with her pistol.

Sherman: Stop in the name of Lord Grunion!

Penelope: How could you Sherman. He could you join Grunion?

Sherman: She's the only one who made me feel like myself. Sure she's the most vile, despicable woman I have ever met, but it's much better with her, because at least she didn't ruin my life!

Penelope: But what about your friends?!

Sherman: We're not friends! We haven't been friends in a long time. And frankly, we should have never become friends to begin with!

Penelope was going to say something else to him but the red time warp button starts to illuminate, indicating that it's ready to go back in time. Sherman notices the button and charges up his rifle.

Sherman: Press that button, and I will shoot you!

Penelope: You know what Sherman?... GO AHEAD!

Penelope then slams her palm on the button, pressing down on it. Without a second thought, Sherman shoots at Penny, while the latter shoots in retaliation. They both get hit but with opposite results. Sherman only gets grazed in the shoulder, while Penelope gets shot in the abdomen. She collapses on top of the control panel and accidentally changes the date of warp.

But it was too late to change it back now. The WABAC'S wings fold back in, and lightning bolts surround the machine as it spins rapidly and with a flash of light... Penelope disappears.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **A/N: So how was that for a beginning? Huh?**

 **I know some people are gonna get pissed at me because now Sherman works for Grunion, and shoots his friends and family to death without any remorse. Now before you go and bash me over this, this story will explain how all of this came to be later on. So stay with me, and don't hate me.**

 **Also you might be wondering why do I call Penny 'Penelope' instead of the name we know her by. Since Penny is all grown up in this time period, she's decided to drop her childhood name and mature. That's why she now refers to herself as Penelope. It's just Penny, all grown up.**

 **If you're wondering where did the character of Hayden McClaine come from, it came from Shinigamilover2 who had given me permission to use the character on some of my stories.**

 **Anyways I will try to update this more, as much as I possibly can.**

 **Feedback is much appreciated, thank you.**


	2. Friendly Family Picnic

**A/N: So glad to be back with another chapter for this new entry in my arsenal of stories. So I'm glad I'm here writing again, but I'm not so sure how long though I'll be on. I will try to have more chapters rolling out as soon as possible.**

* * *

 **Previously on Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2: Cracks in Time...**

 **Commanderess Penelope Peterson leads her squadron into a Timenado in efforts to destroy it, but are quickly ambushed by an army in the hands of former friend Sherman Peabody. Under the influence of her mistress, Grunion, he kills every member of Penelope's squadron before she flees. She attempts to head back in time to prevent the event, but is shot by Sherman before accidentally changing the past and heading to that date.**

 **Chapter 2: Friendly Family Picnic**

Seven and a half year old Sherman Peabody wakes up normally like any other boy on a casual Saturday morning. No school, no stress, just a day to kick back and relax. Sherman however is very excited because today is the day his friends and family have planned a picnic in Central Park, just mere months since the self proclaimed 'WABAC Incident'. He would spend the day with his friends, Mason Nadir and Carl "Wheels" Jones, two friends he's known since the first day of school, as well as another boy, Hayden McClaine, who moved to New York City from Los Angeles just three months ago. He's also going to hang out with two other girls, Jill Kendrick and Abby Elliott, two girls that he does not know very well. He's only hanging out with them because they're friends of his bestest friend of all, Penny Peterson, a girl who has originally caused trouble in the past, but quickly became friends.

Sherman walks to the kitchen to see Mr. Peabody preparing some sandwiches, and wrapping them individually in aluminum foil. Mr. Peabody, who is known to have multiple talents, is also a culinary expert, known for his fancy and exquisite meals and recipes, typically held for dinner parties or a usual meal for Sherman. However, he has decided to not go over the top since this is a normal family get-together, so he decided to make simple sandwiches. Ham and cheese, peanut butter and jelly, chicken salad, tuna salad, BLT, and turkey sandwiches, he has made a wide variety for everyone to choose. Simple, yet tasty. He looks up to see his son smiling who in return smiles back.

Mr. Peabody: Good morning Sherman, I see you're up bright and early.

Sherman: Yep, it's because of our picnic today. I can't wait to hang out with all my friends.

Mr. Peabody: Well I do enjoy knowing your friends make you happy, son.

Around the same moment, Mr. Peabody recieves a text message from Paul Peterson, Penny's father, and Peabody's friend, who nicknames him Peabuddy.

Text: Hey Peabuddy! All ready for our picnic?

Mr. Peabody texts back

Mr. Peabody's text: Just finishing up on my end.

Paul's text: Great. See you at Central Park.

Mr. Peabody's text: See you.

Once he puts down his phone, he looks at Sherman.

Mr. Peabody: So are you ready to go.

Sherman: Yeah!

Mr. Peabody: Let's go.

Mr. Peabody places the last wrapped sandwich into a wicker basket and holds it with one hand, while holding a red and white checkerboard tablecloth with the other. The two make their way to the elevator to enjoy the day.

Minutes later...

The father and son arrive at Central Park as Mr. Peabody unravels the tablecloth and drapes it on the ground. As they were setting up their spot, the Petersons arrived. Sherman quickly took notice of them, specifically, to Penny.

Sherman: Hi Penny!

He smiles and waves enthusiastically which makes the girl giggle and wave back. The two parents then join Mr. Peabody and have a friendly conversation.

Paul: So how are things, Peabuddy?

Mr. Peabody: They're great.

Patty: What have you been up to?

Mr. Peabody: Oh nothing much, just trying to continue the path of knowledge and whatnot.

As they were talking, Sherman and Penny ran to each other and hugged.

Sherman: How are you Penny?

Penny: I'm great. And you?

Sherman: Same.

Around the same moment. Mason and Carl, along with their respective parents come to the park where Sherman and Penny are.

Sherman: Mason! Carl! Over here!

Mason and Carl walk over to the two and immediately high five Sherman.

Mason: How's it going Sherman?

Sherman: Oh you know, the usual.

After they came along, Hayden McClaine, a 7 and a half year old boy with black Emo styled hair and purple striped shirt walks along with his mom to the park.

Hayden: Hey guys!

Sherman: Hey Hayden!

Sherman walks forward and high fives him.

Sherman: So glad you can make it.

Hayden: Like I would miss this? Why would I miss having the day to spend with my friends?

Penny then spotted Jill and Abby coming with their respective parents. They wave to Penny who immediately waves back.

Thirty-five minutes later...

Everyone was enjoying the food provided for the picnic. From Mr. Peabody's sandwiches, to homemade tacos from Hayden's mom. As the adults were having another conversation, the children all played in the field, playing a game of tag. Sherman quickly taps Penny's shoulder.

Sherman: Tag! You're it!

Penny: Hey! *giggles*

As she ran to chase Sherman, a mysterious blue portal opens in the sky and out comes what appears to be a fireball. The portal diminishes as the fireball falls to the ground, most accurately, falling towards Central Park. It catches the attention of Mr. Peabody as it's shadow flies behind him.

Penny was about to tag Sherman before she saw the falling ball of fire. Out of absolute fear, she runs away.

Sherman: Huh?

Sherman turns around to see the ball crash to the ground and dig a long crater as it continued to speed towards...

Sherman: PENNY!

Sherman quickly runs around the objects path as Penny continues to run away. Penny, keeps running as fast as she can before Sherman, runs around and tackles her to the ground, away from the mysterious fireball.

Sherman and Penny: Oof!

The object started to slow down before coming to a complete stop. The fire surrounding it, dies down before a smoky dark red orb is shown in its place.

 ** _To be Continued..._**

 **A/N: Well that had turned disastrous rather quickly. So what is that mysterious red orb? Where did it come from? What's gonna happen next?**

 **Be sure to check back next time to see what's up.**


	3. First Warning, Final Words

**Shinigamilover2: they may need a lot more when they see what it is... or what's inside**

 **Time Cassanova of Gallifrey: I'm glad you're sticking around to see more. I hope you can dead with the sporadic schedule.**

 **Previously on Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2: Cracks in Time...**

 **Mr. Peabody and Sherman prepare for a family picnic in Central Park, along with Penny, the Petersons, as well as Sherman's friends and their families. During a game of tag, a meteor falls from the sky and is heading towards Penny. With no time to lose, Sherman dives in and saves her before she dies. They land on the floor as the mysterious object crash landed nearby the two kids.**

 **Chapter 3: First Warning, Final Words**

Sherman and Penny both opened their eyes from the unexpected event. They both hug each other as they look at each other.

Sherman: Are you okay?

Penny: Yeah, are you?

Sherman: Don't worry about me.

Their friends all run towards them as they were also surprised by what happened.

Hayden: Are you guys okay?

Sherman: Yeah, we're fine.

As the all gathered around them, Mr. Peabody, Paul, and Patty all ran toward them and hugged their respective children.

Mr. Peabody: Oh my god! I can't believe you two nearly died.

Patty: We're so glad you two are safe.

Paul: What happened anyway?

Penny: we were just playing hide and seek when that meteor came out of nowhere. I was scared, but Sherman dove in to save me.

Paul then looks at Sherman and hugs him too.

Paul: Thank you Sherman, for saving our daughter.

As they all broke their hugs, the smoke clears from the mysterious object. It is a dark red spherical vessel, with several scorch marks, dents, and scratches around it.

Hayden: It looks like a ship...

Mr. Peabody: It looks like...

Sherman and Penny: The WABAC?!

Sherman and Penny both run toward the WABAC look alike. The entire group then run after them.

Paul: Get away from that thing!

Mr. Peabody: Sherman, Penny what are you two doing?

Sherman and Penny ignore their parents and run in front of the door. Sherman walks a bit closer as the door opens up. With smoke coming out of the door. The ladder pops out from the bottom and crash to the ground. Everyone gathers around to see what could be inside before a blond haired woman with a futuristic outfit and a dark fuchsia colored coat. She steps out of the WABAC before collapsing, face first.

Sherman: That lady, she looks surprisingly like you Penny.

Penny: Yeah, but a lot older.

Mason: *whispers* and a lot hotter.

Woman: *weakly* help... me...

Hayden and Mr. Peabody both pick up the woman and turn her to her front side. As she is visible, a wide gunshot is visible in her abdomen, below her breasts.

Penny: Oh my god!

Sherman: That's not good! Not good, is it Mr. Peabody?

Mr. Peabody: No. It's not, Sherman.

Paul: Who are you?

Woman: It's me, Penny from the future. Though in the future, I go by Penelope.

Hayden: But how can you be, Penny? You're so... hot!

Penelope: Thanks, I've really grown into it. *coughs harshly* Listen, there's not much time. I've traveled from the future to seek your help.

Sherman: why?

Penelope: The universe is in the verge of destruction. And all because Sherman and Penny attempted to make an alternative time machine in high school.

Sherman and Penny: What?

Mr. Peabody: What is she talking about? Sherman already has a time machine.

Penny: That's not important... nngh... that failed time machine would eventually become the main genesis of what would eventually be a Timenado.

Sherman and Penny: Timenado?

Hayden: A Time what? What is that?

Mr. Peabody: A Timenado. It's a tornado that can travel through the space-time continuum. But I thought that's just a scientific impossibility.

Penelope: It was, but somehow it happened.

She presses a button on her wrist device which projects a holographic glove around the entire group as a green holographic tornado appears above.

Penelope: The Timenado is a massive phenomena of incredible power. It's terminal energy creates interdimensional cracks which act as gateways to multiple timelines. Mostly harmless, but it's now been weaponized by an insane woman by the name of Grunion.

Mr. Peabody: Ms. Grunion?

Penny: that evil social worker who tried to take Sherman away from Mr. Peabody?

Penelope: The one and only.

Sherman: But I thought she lot taken to Ancient Troy and married Agamemnon.

Mr. Peabody: She must have built a rudimentary WABAC. I can't believe I told her I came back by using a combination of bones, stones, and yak fat. I'm so stupid!

Penelope: That doesn't matter. Grunion is planning on using the Timenado to crack the Earth's timeline and shatter it to pieces! Parts of the future have already shattered. Cracks appearing physically around the place, expanding until the era breaks apart, leaving nothing left. Years, decades, centuries, millennia, gone in an instant!

Everyone was shocked over what Penelope was explaining.

Penelope: Time Squadrons have been trying to stop the Timenado, but to no avail.

Penelope then deactivates her wrist watch and the hologram fades away.

Penelope: Sherman and Penny. You two need to travel ten years into the future and stop the creation of the Timenado. Before it's too late.

Penny: Why couldn't you do it?

Penelope: I was intending to do so, but I got shot fatally, so I had to change the plan.

Mr. Peabody: What do you mean? Who shot you?

Using whatever draining strength she has, Penelope lifts her hand and forms a finger. She then points to the group before stopping and pointing at Sherman.

Penelope: Him!

Group: What?!

Penny: You... you shot me?

Sherman: How could this happen?

Jill: Whoa, you both stopped being friends?

As the group looks among themselves and murmur in worry, Penelope weakly calls to her past self.

Penelope: Penny... come here...

Penny does what she's told, and walks close to Penelope, but not too close as she doesn't want to merge with her.

Penelope: The both of us do some pretty stupid things over our life. Get engaged to King Tut, use the WABAC to our advantage, bully Sherman because Mr. Peabody is a dog... *coughs* ...But we do something so awful, that makes us lose Sherman forever... *coughs* ...Don't lose Sherman, Penny...I've lost him already, don't make the same mistake I did... *coughs* ...think with your heart... Penny... or risk losing Sherman... forever...

Penelope then coughs violently before closing her eyes. Penelope then goes limp and falls to the ground. They all run toward her, but it's too late.

Penelope ultimately dies from her injury. Penny also looks in shock as she sees herself die in front of her.

 ** _To be Continued..._**

 **A/N: Well that was... something. It must be horrifying to see yourself die. One can wonder what Penny is thinking.**

 **Will Sherman and Penny travel to the future and stop the Timenado from ever forming? Will they encounter their future selves? And what is this horrible decision Penelope made that caused her to lose Sherman forever?**

 **All these questions will be answered in due time.**

 **And I know you might be catching a pattern. I only update this story on the 20th of every month. You might think that's a reason for something. No its not. It's a coincidence. I want to update this more on different days and a different schedule. But my schoolwork obviously occupies me a lot, so this is the only day I have available for this story. Once I have more time I'll update this story differently. I promise.**

 **Anyways, check back next time!**


	4. Hoax or Truth?

**A/N: Good news, I managed to break the monthly pattern. Bad News... it's five days later. Anyway, let's continue with the story...**

 **Shinigamilover2: Yeah only one can think on how traumatized Penny is compares to the rest. I mean they're all shocked but since Penelope is Penny from the future, no doubt she's scared to the top of her mind.**

 **Time Cassanova of Gallifrey: So glad you're still here even though I suck at updating. Still, I'm glad you're still with the story and whatever time you can give to read is fine, especially on Leap Day. :3**

* * *

 **Previously on Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2: Cracks in Time...**

 **Penelope Peterson crash lands to the present and emerges to the group in which present day Sherman and Penny almost died from her arrival. There she warns the group of the Timenado and the return of Ms. Grunion who has weaponized the phenomena and plans to erase the space time continuum with it. She also reveals that Future Sherman has shot Penelope, causing her fatal wound. With her final breath, she urges Penny to not lose her Sherman, as she already lost hers. Penelope dies from her wound, leaving behind a stunned group, and a shocked Penny.**

 **Chapter 4: Hoax or Truth?**

The entire group retires to Mr. Peabody's penthouse, and all reside in the living room. They have also brought Penelope's body, draped with a tarp, on top of a coffee table. Penny sits alone on the couch, still with a shocked expression as she stares at her future self's covered corpse. Paul walks around frantically in a circle, refusing to believe what just happened.

Paul: This... This can't be true... this... This has to be... A hoax.

As Paul was continuing his frantic rant, Sherman stands alone in a corner, looking down to his sneakers.

Sherman: Am I really going to kill Penny? Why? We're best friends. We don't even hate each other anymore... is something going to happen between us in the future?

As he was contemplating what could be happening, Hayden walks up to him with a worried expression.

Hayden: Sherman? Are you okay?

Sherman: *sigh* No. It's just... what Future Penny... or Penelope just said. I... or future me, shoots her, and in turn, we kill her. I'm just scared of why I would do that to Penny.

Hayden: I know Sherman. I'm scared too. And I thought I was unscarable, knowing I watch horror movies for laughs. I guess the future is one horror movie that definitely put a chill in my spine.

Looking at Sherman, he sees that he seemed uninterested. Realizing he went off topic, Hayden clears his throat.

Hayden: Look the point is, I'm sure whatever happens in the future can be changed. So maybe if you just wait and see if problems arise, and you fix them rather than make them worse, maybe your future self won't kill the future Penny and change the future.

Sherman: Well... I guess it's worth a shot.

Hayden: That's the spirit!

He pats his back and smiles warmly at him.

Hayden: Don't worry, Sherman, everything will be okay.

Sherman smiles before looking at Penny. Realizing that she's more shocked than he is, Sherman goes to check up on her.

Sherman: Penny?

Penny looks at him.

Sherman: How are you holding up?

Penny: Oh... fine I guess... it's not every day the future you comes by and dies from a gunshot wound from your best friend.

Sherman: You're not mat at me for that... are you?

Penny: *chuckles nervously* No of course not.

Sherman: Well to make you feel better, I'm sorry in advance for killing you.

Penny: Well, I forgive you in advance.

They both have a tiny laugh as Sherman sits next to Penny with a smile, who in return Penny sheepishly smiles back. Patty looks at them from behind the couch with a seldom face. She was obviously scared that her daughter will eventually die from Sherman, but doesn't believe Sherman to be a violent child.

Patty: I don't understand, Sherman is the most genuinely kind, caring and fun loving kids I know. And he also loves hanging out with Penny.

Mason: Yeah, they are always inseparable.

Carl: this just comes to us all by surprise.

Jill: I don't even know Sherman a lot, but I do know that Penny loves to hang out with Sherman. She likes his company more than ours.

Abby: If their friendship can't last, then no telling ours can't either.

Hayden: Maybe something happens in the future that causes their friendship to stop. Maybe that's what the future Penny was talking about.

Penny then suddenly remembers Penelope's final words...

 _Don't lose Sherman, Penny...I've lost him already, don't make the same mistake I did ...think with your heart... Penny... or risk losing Sherman... forever..._

Penny: Yeah I guess you're right Hayden.

As the kids were talking amongst themselves, Paul looks out the balcony, overlooking Central Park, where Penelope's WABAC Machine is still there at the crash site.

Paul: This can't be true. This has to be a prank.

He turns to the group and looks at Hayden.

Paul: Hayden, I know you like to scare Sherman and Penny with your horror movie killer masks.

Hayden: What are you trying to say?

Paul: Is this a prank you devised? I promise I won't be mad at you if you say yes.

Hayden looks at Paul, absolutely appalled by the accusation.

Hayden: Whoa! No! Sure I like a good scare prank every once in a while, but I only do it with masks. I'm a horror movie fanatic, not a murderer! I am deeply offended by you thinking I would almost kill Sherman and Penny for a sick, tasteless joke!

He growls and marches out of the penthouse, leaving a stunned Paul behind.

Paul: Um... okay... Peabody, you're a smart guy. What do you say?

Mr. Peabody has been putting this situation into his mind for quite sometime now. After careful thinking, he decides to pick a side.

Mr. Peabody: I say we take this seriously.

Paul: What?!

Before he could say otherwise, Patty manages to intervene.

Patty: Honey, Mr. Peabody is a smart dog, I'm sure whatever he says is the right thing to do.

Paul: How can we be certain?! How do we even know that this thing is really from the future?!

?: Hey guys!

Hearing Hayden's voice outside, they all run to the balcony to see, despite very tiny, that Hayden is in Central Park, with a futuristic cannon over his shoulder.

Hayden: check out this sweet future gun I found in the ship!

Sherman: Awesome!

Penny: No way!

Sherman, Penny, Carl, Mason, Jill and Abby all run past their parents and out of the penthouse. The adults then follow suit.

Hayden is wandering around the park pointing the laser cannon as if it were an active weapon.

Hayden: Bang! Bang! Pew! Pew! Pew!

The kids all make it to the park to watch Hayden pretend to shoot everything in sight. The adults all run frantically to the children as Hayden's mother stands in front.

Hayden's mom: Hayden McClaine, put that thing down this instant!

Hayden: Calm down mom. I'm fine, besides, I don't think this gun works... Oh wait a sec...

Hayden flips the cannon to the side and sees a red power button. He presses the button and charges up the weapon. Hayden then accidentally pulls the trigger and shoots a bright red laser out. The beam then flies across the park before it hits Paul's blue Mercedes Benz. The car glows red and disassembles, before all the parts get ducked to the center until an explosion emits from the charred remains of the luxury vehicle.

Paul: MY CAR!

Hayden: Aw yeah! This thing actually works! I'm totally keeping this!

Knowing this is not a hoax and refusing to ignore Penelope's warning, Sherman and Penny decided to go to the future.

Sherman: We gotta go.

Penny: We gotta go.

Sherman: We're going. Hayden, wanna come save the universe?

Hayden: Sure thing man, I can't believe we're going time traveling!

Sherman: Mason, Carl, wanna come?

Mason: You know it!

Penny: Jill, Abby, I know you don't know Sherman but do you still wanna join us?

Jill and Abby look at one another before facing Penny with a nod.

Jill and Abby: *in unison* We're in!

Mr. Peabody: Alright alright, if your all gonna travel to the future, you should at least have an adult with you.

Penny: Yeah, we don't want a repeat of what happened the last time the WABAC was used unsupervised.

After the agreements were placed, Sherman calls out to them all.

Sherman: Alright guys, let's all go back to our houses and meet back here in twenty minutes! This is a big deal so pack up whatever supplies we need, water, food, first aid, whatever is necessary.

They all nod in agreement.

Sherman: Alright, break!

The entire group goes their separate ways as they prepare for the upcoming trip.

Paul on the other hand is on his knees looking at the charred spot where his Mercedes used to be.

Paul: My car... my brand new, beautiful car... gone..

Patty picks him up from his shoulders, and drags him away as his heels drag in the dirt.

Patty: We'll take a cab home. We'll use my car to come back.

Paul: But my car...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **A/N: Poor Paul, his new car is now gone. Oh well he'll get over it.**

 **Anyways we're kicking it up a notch ad the group will now go to the future to stop the Timenado before it happens. Will our heroes succeed, let's hope so.**

 **Tune in next time!**


	5. To The Future

**Previously on Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2: Cracks in Time...**

 **Sherman wonders what causes his future self to kill Penny's future self, but gains some confidence thanks to Hayden. While Paul rants on about how it could all possible be fake, Hayden plays with a laser blaster and accidentally destroys Paul's car. With the evidence around them, the group starts to pack all their needed supplies to save the future.**

 **Chapter 5: To The Future**

The group returns to Central Park where Penelope's WABAC was still in the middle of. Mason and Carl start packing up their supplies as Mr. Peabody talks to the adults regarding their children.

Mr. Peabody: I'm sorry, but there's not enough space to take you all along.

Hayden's mom: It's okay Mr. Peabody. We trust you with our children. Just make sure to be safe.

Patty: And to get home safely.

Mr. Peabody nods as Penny hugs her parents, Hayden hugs his mom and Mason, Carl, Jill, and Abby hug their respective parents goodbye.

Sherman: Wait Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: Yes Sherman?

Sherman: Won't our future selves remember we came to their time? They might expect us...

Mr. Peabody: I had a feeling that might happen, but I'm one trick ahead.

He pulls out a metal box and opens it to reveal a count of eight metallic necklaces with a glowing red light in the middle.

Mr. Peabody: These necklaces are specifically designed to mask our presence in the memories of anyone in the future. With specific chronotechnology, once these necklaces are on, your future selves won't remember you came to the future at all.

They all take a necklace and put it on. Once they go click, the red light blinks.

Necklace: DNA print required.

Mr. Peabody: In order for the necklace to work in the future, you need to scan your thumbprint, like so.

Mr. Peabody demonstrates by putting his paw on the red light. It scans the print and the red light turns green.

Necklace: DNA print verified: Hector Peabody

Mr. Peabody: Sherman, you try.

Sherman puts his thumb on the red light, letting it scan it's thumb and turns green

Sherman's necklace: DNA print verified: Sherman Peabody.

Sherman: Cool!

Penny looks surprised and excited as she scans her thumb to the necklace

Penny's necklace: DNA print verified: Penny Peterson.

Once everyone scans their print in their respective necklaces, they wave goodbye to their parents and climb into the WABAC.

Hayden: Whoa! It's even bigger on the inside!

Sherman: Maybe it changes in the future. It's not normally this big.

It's true. Compared to the WABAC that Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny, knew, this WABAC was much more bigger on the inside compared to the outside.

Mr. Peabody: Alright, take your seats kids.

Everyone sits in the seats available, while Sherman and Penny each stat on opposing sides of the pilot's chair. Mr peabody then sits in the pilots chair and looks at the control panel in front of him. It looks the same except for a new fingerprint scanner.

WABAC: Please enter DNA Identification.

Mr. Peabody shrugs his shoulders and places his paw on the scanner, but as soon as it's scanned, the WABAC shocks Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: Ow! What the?!

WABAC: DNA ID incorrect..

Sherman: Hmm... let me try

He then puts his fingerprint on the scanner but as soon as it scans, it shocks Sherman as well.

Sherman: Owww!

WABAC: DNA ID incorrect...

Mr. Peabody: Why did I install this in the future?! Why can't I access my own contraption?!

As he was squabbling, Penny suddenly gets an idea since she saw her future self come out from the WABAC by herself.

Penny: Guys lemme try something.

She then sits in the pilots chair and scans her thumb. Sherman tries to stop her from getting a shock, but as soon as the WABAC stops scanning, it activates the WABAC'S holographic screens.

Mr. Peabody: What the?!

WABAC: DNA ID verified. Welcome aboard Commanderess Peterson

Sherman: It scanned yours? How?

Penny: I figured since we saw Penelope come out of the WABAC, I figured it might respond to me, I guess that also makes me the pilot... hehe.

Mr. Peabody: I suppose so, but it could be reckless...

Penny: Come on Mr. Peabody. I saw how you drive, I can do it.

Sherman: Yeah she can do it.

Mr. Peabody: Well... alright just be careful.

Hayden: Wait. Penny's gonna drive this?!

Penny ignores Hayden's critical comment and enters the date of where they're gonna go.

WABAC: Date entered: April 22nd, 2026, ten years into the future.

Penny puts her hand son the steering control as she looks at the familiar red button.

Penny: Well, here goes nothing.

She presses the button as the WABAC starts producing lighting and spins around, at least to the parents watching outside. As for the ones inside, they all see blue temporal rings form and expand before the WABAC is launched down the timestream.

It's a rocky start, but Penny manages to maneuver the WABAC with ease as she travels down the path. To, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny, it was a familiar sight, but to Hayden, Mason, Carl, Jill, and Abby, the timestream was a breathtakingly beautiful sight to see, like nothing they've ever seen before. It takes a while but the wormhole starts forming trees and buildings before the dark blue changes to a verity of colors, as they are transported to New York, ten years into the future.

It's not very different from the present, except for a few more buildings added, including the now finished and rebuilt World Trade Center, different from their previous incarnation. Despite the new additions, New York remains the buzzing metropolis it was a decade ago. On the other side of town is West Creek High School where the teenage Sherman and Penny currently attend.

Teen Sherman gets his belongings from his locker. He looks different, as he's about 6ft 2 inches, and remarkably slim. He still sports his cowlick hairstyle, and rounded framed glasses, but this time, he wears a red and while polo shirt, blue jeans, and black Converse shoes, he also wears a blue letter jacket, as he earned for his many academic achievements.

As he takes stuff out, Penny walks up to him to, and smiles. She's also changed, Standing at 5ft 11 inches, and wears a pink shirt with white and purple stripes, light blue jeans and black Mary Jane shoes. The only attribute she retained was her long golden hair with a curl above her eye.

Teen Penny: Hey Sherman.

Teen Sherman: Hi Penny. What's up?

Teen Penny: I heard that acceptance letters to Harvard University were mailed out today.

Teen Sherman: Yeah, I sure hope we both got in.

Teen Penny: Me too.

Just as they were talking, the school's football captain, Jason Winnaman, sporting a school football shirt, and letter jacket earned for football, walks up to them. He shoves Sherman away as he looks at Penny with an... infatuated look

Jason: Well hello beautiful.

Teen Penny: Ugh! What do you want Jason?!

Ever since sophomore year, Jason has been the star of the football team and was the one guy, every single girl went head over heels with. But Jason only was focused on Penny, who constantly believes with his own ego, that he and Penny are meant to be together. He's still infatuated with Penny even into their current senior year. But Penny doesn't see that happening at all.

Jason: All I wanted to do was ask you out. How about tonight at 8:00pm?

Teen Penny: No thanks Jason. I told you this before. I am not interested in you. Not now. Not ever.

Jason: The way you playfully reject me is just hot babe. Gimme a kiss.

As he's about to lean in for a kiss, the school's principal, Principal Kennedy, walks up to them.

Principal Kennedy: What is going on here?

Jason: Oh um Principal Kennedy. Nothings happening, just asking Penny out to a date.

Principal Kennedy: Really, cause it looks like you're taking advantage of her, despite saying no.

Jason: What? No.

Principal Kennedy: Mr. Winnaman, I recommend you walk away before I send you to detention.

Jason: Fine, fine. *to Penny* See ya around babe.

He winks to Penny and walks away, promoting Penny to stick her tongue out in disgust.

Penny: Ugh! Pig!

Principal Kennedy: As for you two, you need to speak to Mr. O'Mallory immediately.

Sherman: Why?

Principal Kennedy: Something about your science project or something. I dunno. Had it was urgent.

As Kennedy walked away, both Sherman and Penny facepalm.

Sherman: Oh man, I forgot about the science project.

Penny: Me too. We have to check with him

They both run to the science hallway to speak about the science project.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **A/N: Ah high school some if the most interesting times of our lives. And definitely an interesting aspect in Sherman's and Penny's lives.**

 **Anyway stay tuned next time, as our kiddie heroes start to save the space time continuum.**

 **Also, this this is something personal I ant to get off my chest. You may or may not have heard of the floods in Houston, Texas, that have been happening in the past week, well, it's a serious problem, especially since I had to evacuate. This flood is no joke, if really is a serious situation here in Houston. Many have drowned because of it, all I ask is for your support as I try to recover from the flood.**

 **Please don't go to the reviews and bash me, claiming I'm an attention hoarder, you don't know what it's like to have no power for days and a flooded stairway. So don't leave hate for me. Or else I will delete them.**

 **Anyway, stay tuned next time when I manage to recover along with the city of Houston from this flood.**


	6. Stalk Yourself

**Previously on Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2: Cracks in Time...**

 **Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and the gang are preparing their trip to the future to prevent a time machine from being constructed. Mt. Peabody hands each person a device which prevents the events of the present be known on the future, causing a wreck in the timeline. Mr. Peabody and Sherman however are unable to fly Penelope's WABAC Machine but only Penny is allowed because... they're the same person. She then transports the group to the future... a bit recklessly too. Meanwhile, teen Sherman and Penny are apprehended by the principal as they are told to see their science teacher as soon as possible.**

 **Chapter 6: Stalk Yourself**

 _Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!_

The wormhole opens up above Central Park in the future as the WABAC comes spinning around the sky and crash lands on the ground. The crazy ride has left all inside shaken up and off of their seats. Some groaning in minor injuries.

Mr. Peabody: Is everyone alright?

Sherman: Yeah, I think we're fine.

Mason: But can Penny please not drive next time?

Penny: Hey it was my first time. I was bound to get rough.

They all unbuckle from their seats, and crawl out of the WABAC. As they exit, Mr. Peabody notices some sparks inside the damaged time machine, and the lights flickering to stay on.

Mr. Peabody: Oh dear, I think the WABAC is damaged.

Hayden: What?

Mr. Peabody then walks to the side of the orb and looks at a single angle.

Mr. Peabody: I wonder if it's the same as the old WABAC?

Mr. Peabody places his palm on the side and the hexagonal tiles disappear to show one giant compartment. He opens the door and looks inside to see the WABAC power supply, low on uranium, a nuclear component used to power the time machine, not only that, but some components are badly damaged from the crash.

Mr. Peabody: Oh great. The WABAC is damaged from inside and out.

Penny looks down as she believes this is all her fault.

Penny: I'm sorry Mr. Peabody. I'm such a klutz.

Mr. Peabody: It's not your fault Penny. It was first attempt at flying the WABAC. No big deal, but I still need to repair the damage, and the only place that I know of that has the materials I need is my lab.

Sherman: But what about our future selves.

Mr. Peabody: How about this. I'll take Mason and Carl with me back to the penthouse. Sherman: You take Penny and Hayden, and find your future selves.

Sherman: Okay fine.

Jill: Hey! What about me and Abby?!

Mr. Peabody: You... can... guard the WABAC and make sure to come with an excuse if someone comes by.

Jill and Abby both frown knowing they have to stay on WABAC Guard Duty. Nonetheless they all agree with their positions. Mason, Carl, and Mr. Peabody walk from one side to where the penthouse, while Sherman, Penny, and Hayden walk the opposite side.

Sherman: Alright, we gotta find our future selves.

Penny: Sherman, can I ask you something?

Sherman: Hmm?

Penny: How exactly are we gonna look for our future selves?

Sherman: Well the first thing I'd start looking is the schools. If we stayed in the same school they we should be in the same high school by now.

Hayden: Well that seems to help, I guess.

Penny: It's worth a shot.

Sherman: Okay, I remember what our feeder high school is for Susan B. Anthony Elementary, West Creek High School.

Hayden: Then that's where we're gonna go!

The three friends walked to the high school.

 _Meanwhile..._

Teen Sherman and Penny walked into their science teacher, Mr. O'Mallory's classroom. The teacher in his early forties wears rectangular glasses, short hair, a striped polo shirt with a black tie and khakis looks at the two teens and smiles.

Mr. O'Mallory: Ah, if it isn't my two favorite students.

Teen Sherman: Hi Mr. O'Mallory. Principal Kennedy said you wanted to speak with us?

Mr. O'Mallory: Yes I did

Teen Penny: Are we in trouble.

Mr. O'Mallory: No you're not. It's just something I need to talk to you two about. You both are excellent students, and have done so much good work, it's just that something is preventing you both from passing. You both need a group grade.

Teen Sherman: A group grade?

Mr. O'Mallory: Yes, I need you both to work on a science project in order to pass, it's a major grade.

Teen Penny: What does this project have to be about?

Mr. O'Mallory: Anything related to science. I'm sure you can make a project by next Friday, right?

Teen Sherman: I suppose...

Mr. O'Mallory: Excellent! Just choose your theme and science choice, make something unique, and I'll pass you both.

Teen Sherman and Penny nod and smile as they wave goodbye to their teacher.

 _Meanwhile... again..._

Sherman, Penny, and Hayden crawl through the school's air ventilation system. They're all skinny and scrawny enough to wiggle through easily.

Penny: Remind me why we have to sneak in by the air vents?

Sherman: It's the only place that we can fit through, without being detected.

Hayden: Quiet guys I hear something.

They stop next to an open vent where some girls are apparently squealing with giddy joy.

Sherman: What are they squealing about?

Sherman leans his ear closer to listen to the girls.

Girl 1: Eee! It's Hayden McClaine!

Girl 2: OMG! He's so hot!

Girl 3: Hayden! I love you!

Sherman was surprised to hear Hayden's name aloud. And it just so happens that a teenage boy with pale white skin and gingerbread emergency hair stands in the hallway.

Teen Hayden: Hey girls! Calm down. No need to get all fussy with me.

Despite being told to calm down, the girls squeal harder. This makes Sherman giggle.

Sherman: Wow Hayden! You are quite the chick magnet in high school.

Hayden: I'm what?!

He looks at the vent and sees himself.

Hayden: Holy crap! I'm... I'm hot!

As the girls walk away, Teen Sherman and Penny walk in to view.

Teen Sherman: Hey Hayden!

Teen Hayden: Hey guys! What's up?

Teen Penny: Not much. Me and Sherman have to do a group project for science.

Teen Hayden: Oh yeah, I already did that project with that one weird kid with the wild hair and glasses.

Teen Sherman: Well we're probably gonna start planning it tonight.

Teen Penny: Yep.

Teen Hayden: Good luck you two.

The all share a group hug and go their separate ways.

Sherman: Guys! Our future selves are leaving!

Penny: Let's get back outside!

They all crawl outside to the open where the high school students were all leaving at the same time.

Sherman: Where did they... I mean... we go?!

Penny: I don't know!

Hayden: We have to find them.

Penny: I'll keep out on the lookout for my teenage self.

Sherman: Hayden and I will find my future self.

Hayden: Come on let's go!

Both Hayden and Sherman run off to find Teen Sherman while Penny goes off to find Teen Penny by herself. While Sherman and Hayden squirm around trying to find Sherman's firey red hair, it proves to be a challenge and they both scatter away to find him elsewhere.

Penny however sees someone rude away from school with a pink, and purple helmet. Penny's two favorite colors. She grabs a nearby scooter and rides it, following the girl discretely as she leaves the school.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **A/N: Well Sherman and Hayden are lost. I wonder if they'll find Sherman in time to stop what's about to happen. As for Penny, she might have gotten some luck. Did she find the right blonde haired girl? Let's hope so.**

 **And to Shinigamilover2, I wonder if you'll like the fact that your character, Hayden is the heartthrob of high school. If you liked that trait, great. Of you didn't. I'm so sorry, I was just experimenting, and I probably should have let you know first.**

 **Anyways, stay tuned next time as we amp up the drama... All it takes is a little... _rejection..._**


	7. The Troubles Rejection May Cause

**Previously on Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2: Cracks in Time...**

 **The teenage Sherman and Penny are told to make a science project to pass the year amidst the acceptance letters being mailed. The present Sherman, Penny, and Hayden over hear their future selves' conversation, and follow them out. But the three lose themselves, causing the trio to split up, with Sherman and Hayden looking for Teen Sherman, to no avail, and Penny following her future self, to successfully finding her.**

 **Chapter 7: The Troubles Rejection May Cause**

Teen Penny rides her bike back to her apartment building residence in the nearby Manhattan district. She parks her bike on the curb and walks inside. She walks all the way upstairs to the penthouse level and walks in. She sees her parents, Paul and Patty, in their mid forties, sitting on the couch in the living room with an envelope sitting on the coffee table.

Teen Penny: Hi mom! Hi dad!

Teen Penny sees the envelope on the table and smiles.

Teen Penny: It's here? Finally!

She flips the envelope over to see the Harvard University address on one corner and a stamp on, the other. She also sees her name on the front as well.

Teen Penny: Hey, do you guys wanna get the camera ready?

Paul and Patty look at Penny as if they were staring into space.

Teen Penny: Oh gotcha, after then.

Teen Penny tears the envelope and pulls out the letter. She starts off the letter with a wide smile on her face. But as she reads down the letter, her smile starts to disintegrate. Once she finishes reading, she frowns completely as her world comes crumbling down.

Teen Penny: I... I didn't get in?! Why?!

Teen Penny starts to tear up in her eyes as her dreams of going into one of the most prestigious schools has died in front of her eyes.

Teen Penny: What did I do wrong? What am I gonna do now?!

Paul: Um... listen Penny, we much as we hate to admit this, we kinda expected this. So we came prepared.

Patty pulled out a stack of letters from other schools across the country, all of them saying Penny has been accepted. Teen Penny looks shocked as her parents were executing a backup plan.

Teen Penny: I... I don't understand...

Patty: Harvard is a difficult school to get in sweetie. We just didn't want you to stay behind on your education.

Teen Penny: But... I was supposed to go to Harvard with Sherman.

Patty: Listen sweetheart, these colleges are gonna be fine, just look over them and pick one.

Teen Penny: Then, maybe I don't wanna go to college!

She cries out loud and runs to her room, leaving a saddened Patty and a livid Paul.

Paul: Penelope Elise Peterson, you are going to college young lady! Whether you like it or not!

Teen Penny looks behind from her room with an angry, tearful look.

Teen Penny: If I can't go to college with Sherman, then I won't go at all!

She furiously slams the door and cries to herself. As her emotions control her, Teen Penny starts destroying her room. Tearing off posters, breaking mirrors and pencils, she even tossed her TV to the floor. As her rampage was over, she breaks down crying, staring at her rejection letter. As she kept crying, she wonders what she's gonna tell Sherman, since they both promised to go to Harvard University together since they were freshmen in high school.

Teen Penny: How are we gonna stay together if we go to different schools?

She looks down in, sadness before she gasps as a horrible thought comes to mind.

Teen Penny: What if Sherman got rejected too?

*Thunder Crack*

Teen Penny rides her bbike to Sherman's penthouse building. She checks the lobby which is empty as the receptionist is out for a break. Teen Penny looks into the mailbox, which is just a slot that opens easily. She takes out a much fancier envelope from Harvard University and opens it. She reads the letter.

 _Dear Sherman Peabody,_

 _Congratulations! It is with tremendous pride to inform you that you have been accepted into the upcoming fall semester here at Harvard University._

Teen Penny stops reading at the part where it says the word "Accepted". The shock and disarray she feels, drives her to toss the letter away. She then takes out a typewriter and types up another letter, starting with the words, "Dear Sherman Peabody,".

She typed up the majority of the first paragraph, but stops at one word. She sighs and a tear falls from her eye.

Teen Penny: I'm sorry Sherman...

She then types the word...

 _R-E-J-E-C-T-E-D_

Teen Penny finishes up the rest of the letter and places it in her rejection envelope. She carefully peels the sticker on Sherman's envelope and sticks it carefully on her sticker, overlapping the two and concealing her name. She gathers all her stuff and puts the envelope in Sherman's mailbox. As she was about to leave, Teen Sherman barges in through the front, spooking her

Teen Sherman: Oh Hey Penny, I wasn't expecting you to come today.

She plays it casually as Teen Sherman looks at the papers on her hands. It was a letter from Harvard University.

Teen Sherman: Hey is that your letter?

Of course, it wasn't her acceptance letter, it was Sherman's. But to evade suspicion, she lies to him.

Teen Penny: Um... yeah... yeah. I got in.

Teen Sherman: Awesome! I knew you could do it!

Teen Penny: Thanks...

Teen Sherman opens the mailbox and finds his "acceptance" letter. He smiles as it has finally arrived.

Teen Sherman: Sweet. I got my letter too.

He opens the envelope and unfolds it. Teen Penny looks down as she doesn't want to be here to know what she's done.

Teen Sherman: "Dear Sherman Peabody, we regret to inform you... that you have been... rejected... from Harvard University"?

He looks at her with a dumbfounded look.

Teen Sherman: I... I didn't get in...

Sherman was in shock at the fact that he didn't get in to college.

Teen Sherman: I don't understand. I was supposed to go to Harvard. I worked hard to get in. And they rejected me? Why? It's not fair!

Teen Penny: Hey you know what? Screw them. If you're not going to Harvard, neither am I!

She tears " her " letter in half as she expects Sherman to be a little bit okay after this. But he stands up and faces her with a serious expression.

Teen Sherman: No! I have a better idea.

Teen Penny: What?

Teen Sherman: I need to build a time machine. Follow me.

Teen Sherman opens the door to the elevator and leads Teen Penny into it. The doors close as they both make their way to the penthouse.

Penny from the present, was hiding behind some trash cans in the outside of the building. She's heard everything from the unfortunate planning of the rejection letter to the possible time machine.

Penny: So that's how me and Sherman made the time machine, but why did I forge Sherman's letter?.. unless.

She then remember her future self, Penelope's final words as they repeat in her head.

 _We do something so awful, that makes us lose Sherman forever... *coughs* ...Don't lose Sherman, Penny...I've lost him already, don't make the same mistake I did..._

Penny: Was... this the awful thing Penelope was talking about?

?: indeed it is!

The familiar voice spooks Penny as the mysterious person reveals to be Grunion who was wearing a futuristic outfit and collar. She claps slowly to her as she emerges herself to Penny.

Penny: Ms. Grunion?

Grunion: The one and only!

She smirks evily towards Penny.

Grunion: Wow, what a terrible thing you've done to Sherman! Then again I guess you're the expert in ruining Sherman's life! Like that time you mocked his dad and called him a dog!

Penny: That was in the past! We're over that incident!

Grunion: Oh really?! Then how about I incidentally show your Sherman both of your letters and see how he reacts to knowing you're gonna ruin his life in ten years time!

She pulls out copies of Teen Sherman's acceptance letter and Teen Penny's rejection letter. Penny snatches away the letters swifly.

Penny: It's not over yet Grunion! We still have time to stop this!

Grunion: Oh it's definitely over.

She the opens a wormhole to the penthouse. She passes through but looks back at her.

Grunion: I'd love to stick and chat but I have a front row seat to your biggest mistakes ever! Speaking of which, they'll be here any minute now!

Penny: No!

Grunion: Bye!

Penny launches herself at a disappearing Grunion, but it proves to be futile as she vanishes, leaving Penny to fall on the concrete with a thud.

Penny: Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!

 **Meanwhile...**

Sherman and Hayden wee back at the crash site as they lost sight of Teen Sherman.

Sherman: I can't believe we lost him... err... me.

Hayden: Hey don't worry about it. It's okay.

As they are talking, Mr. Peabody was fixing the WABAC as he seems to be finished.

Mr. Peabody: Alright Mason. Try it now!

Mason activates the WABAC'S systems, the time orb then boots up as the systems come online.

Mason: It works!

Hayden: Alright! Now wr can be ready to leave when we find the time machine!

Penny: Wait!

She runs to the group completely out of breath as she reaches the crash site.

Mr. Peabody: Whoa! Penny what's going on.

Penny takes a moment to take a deep breath as she blurts out what she says next.

Penny: I found out teenage selves, but they're on their way to create the time machine!

All: WHAT?!

Penny: They're at the penthouse! There's not enough time to stop them!

Mr. Peabody: Everyone, run to the penthouse! We gotta stop Sherman and Penny from making that time machine!

Everyone runs away from the crash site as Mason at the last minute activates the WABAC'S cloaking mode, turning it invisible. Sherman however looks at Penny with a serious face.

Sherman: Penny? What's going on?

Penny: I'll explain later, but we have to go!

Sherman frowns as he knows Penny is hiding something but now is not the time to figure out what it is. He runs with the group, with Penny following behind them. This is their only chance to stop a threat before it begins...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **A/N: Uh oh! Looks like we now know possibly the cause of what destroyed Sherman and Penny's friendship! Don't blame the present Penny, she wasn't aware of her future self's behavior. Still it's sad to see someone ruining a life just to not lose her best friend**

 **If you watched the original Regular Show movie, which this fanfic is based off of, you might see a scene that's missing. There was a scene that shows the characters Muscle Man and High Five Ghost abandon their time machine for a moment. However the time machine has been taken by their past selves, and plan to throw it onto the crash pit. Of course the present Muscle Man and HFG manage to stop their past selves.**

 **This scene is absent because I scrapped it from the actual story. It was too strange to make Jill and Abby go after the WABAC and after their future selves because it was pointless. It would also be stupid to have a bottomless crash pit in the middle of Central Park anyway.**

 **Can our heroes overcome this threat? Will Sherman find out about the rejection/acceptance letters?**

 **Find out next time!**


	8. The Present and Future Collide Again

**Previously on Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2: Cracks in Time...**

 **Penny followed her teenage self to her house where she found a letter from Harvard University, sadly telling the ambitious girl that she has been rejected. Confused and desperate, she forges a rejection letter for Sherman after discovering he was accepted instead. Sherman reads the forged letter and immediately sets his sights on creating a time machine. The Present Penny encounters Ms. Grunion once more and belittles her about only existing to ruin Sherman's life. Penny runs back to the group and warns them of the Teen Sherman and Penny, currently on their way to construct the time machine. They all head to the penthouse before it's too late.**

 **Chapter 8: The Present and Future Collide Again**

The entire group runs down the street where the penthouse apartment is. They run as fast as their young legs can take them. As they hurried to the building, glowing pink cracks start appearing around them.

Mr. Peabody: Oh no! The cracks! They're expanding! We have to hurry!

The kids all make it to the building lobby. Mr. Peabody immediately calls for the elevator to come down. Once it reaches the bottom, they all cram themselves in to have one trip to the top. The doors close as they are all headed to the penthouse suite.

 _Meanwhile..._

The teenage Sherman and Penny are looking around Mr. Peabody's laboratory for something important to Teen Sherman. The Mr. Peabody of their time was away on a business trip, leaving the house to themselves. Teen Penny looks at him with a confused look on her face.

Teen Sherman: Where is it?! Where is it?!

Teen Penny: What are you looking for?

Teen Sherman opens a cupboard and sees something that catches his attention.

Teen Sherman: Aha! I found it!

He pulls out a metal box and opens it. It contains what looks like a miniature version if the WABAC with a small red controller.

Teen Penny: What is this?

Teen Sherman: It's my time machine.

Teen Penny: Why do you need to build it though? Don't you have the WABAC?

Teen Sherman : I know, but Mr. Peabody put a child lock on the WABAC ever since our little... playtime ten years ago.

Penny then remembers the WABAC trip that help start a friendship between her and Sherman, and what it nearly caused for the present.

Teen Penny: What do you plan to do?

Teen Sherman: Simple. I'll travel a few months in the past, warn my past self about failing, and tell him to get better grades.

Teen Penny: I thought you weren't supposed to go to a time where you existed because there would be two of you.

Teen Sherman: I know, but I can't let our promise we made a long time ago go to waste. Please Penny. I need your help if we can go to Harvard together.

Penn then looks at herself before nodding.

Teen Penny: Okay. I'll help you.

Teen Sherman: Great! Let's get to work!

As Sherman goes to get the materials to finish the time machine, Penny then thinks to herself in her mind.

Teen Penny: If this works, I can go find the past me, and tell her the same thing...

* * *

The elevator makes it to the penthouse level and the whole group storms out. They run to the halls as they follow Mr. Peabody down a hall.

Mr. Peabody: The lab is down this hallway. Come on! There's still time to stop this!

The group runs as fast as possible. As they walk down, Sherman and Penny notice the backpack on the side, meaning that their teenage selves, and the lab are close. But as they almost reach the door to the lab, at the end of the hall, a mysterious hooded man with futuristic clothes, stands in front of it.

Man: Halt!

Hayden: Hey! Get out of the way!

Abby: Yeah this doesn't concern you, stranger.

Man: Oh I think it does!

He takes off the hood to reveal... Sherman, only older, with cracked lenses, and stubble under his chin. The entire group gasps in shock, especially Sherman.

Sherman: Its... it's me...

Future Sherman: In the flesh!

Penny: You're the same Sherman that shot the future me!

Future: Yeah I admit it. I did kill her, but you deserved it.

A pink crack appears beside Sherman and out comes Ms. Grunion. The crack disappears as it stuns the whole crowd.

Grunion: Guys! Guys! Can't we all get along?

The group gasps again.

Mr. Peabody: Ms. Grunion?!

Grunion: The one and only!

Hayden: Step aside, Grunion!

Grunion: Not a chance! I need the teenage Sherman and Penny to fail at that time machine and create the Timenado, so I can get my revenge, on Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny!

Mason: You're crazy!

Grunion: Haha! Yep! I'm so crazy alright! And once I got my sweet sweet revenge, I'm gonna destroy history, and the Earth, and live on my spaceship and watch a lot of TV. I had the past 30 years recorded, so I got a lot of binge watching to do...

Sherman: They can't stop all of us. Get them!

They all charge at Grunion and Future Sherman. Hayden and Mason go after Grunion, but she slaps them away as if they're not a threat. Jill and Abby go after Future Sherman, managing to throw a punch at his face, before kicking them both in the stomachs. Hayden stand back up and throws a punch at Grunion, before she disappears.

Hayden: Huh?

Grunion Reappears behind him and chops his shoulder, tossing him to the floor.

Hayden: Aaahh!

* * *

As the fight raged on, Teen Sherman and Penny were about finished with the time machine. Sherman inserted a tube of plutonium to power the machine inside. He then starts screwing in a panel and tightens it.

Teen Penny: Are you sure this will work?

Teen Sherman: It will work... either thst or it kills us.

Teen Penny: What?

Teen Sherman: And we're done!

Sherman screws in the last bolt, effectively finishing the time machine. Sherman grabs the controller and enters a date, ten months in the past.

Unbeknownst to them, one if the screws was too small for the hole that was meant to hold the panels together. The one small screw falls from its place and lands smack jab, into the plutonium bar. As the machine turns on, the tiny screw starts spinning around.

* * *

Mr. Peabody charges at Grunion one last time but grabs him and tosses him to Carl, toppling him from his wheelchair.

Sherman and Penny go after Future Sherman and kick and punch him. But Future Sherman retaliate by tossing Sherman to a wall, and knocking Penny down with a single punch to the face. Giving her a bloody nose. Grunion and Future Sherman look at their Fallen opponents and smirk.

Grunion: Ha! Too easy!

Hayden crawls back up and pulls out his futuristic cannon, and aims at Grunion.

Grunion: Huh?!

Hayden: Not as easy as this!

He locks on and shoots her, knocking her down, and ultimately killing her.

Hayden: Yes we won!

But as soon as Grunion fell to the floor, her collar lights up. In the middle of the collar, a red rewind symbol lights up as well as the words '10 Sec.' Grunion's body then glows a deep blood red as she slowly gets up, from the shot. But she looks like she's rewinding a movie because she stands about the same place before Hayden shot her ten seconds ago. Once her body stops glowing, she looks at the group with a sinister grin.

Hayden is in absolute shock. She just shot Grunion with a very fatal shot, but she managed to survive, completely unharmed. Future Sherman looks at her with a surprised look. Grunion then cackles sinisterly as she points to her collar.

Grunion: Heh! Rewind collar. It helps rewind my death, leaving me completely unharmed. And good thing too. I don't wanna miss this!

She then looks back to the lab.

* * *

Teen Sherman: Alright Penny. Hit the button!

Teen Penny then looks at the time machine controller and sees a bright red button. Sherman told her that this was the activation button. So she presses the button and stares at the machine.

But something was wrong.

The time machine starts shaking, and rattling. Electrical currents surge through the small red orb. The controller then starts beeping as the word, 'WARNING' is seen in the controller's header.

Teen Sherman: Penny! Shut it off! Quickly!

Penny sees the master shutdown button on the controller, but before she could press it, the time machine glows a bright green glow before...

*KA-BOOM!*

 ** _To be Continued..._**

 **A/N: This can't possibly be good.**

 **The time machine has exploded due to a malfunction. But what can you expect. Two teens were working on the thing so it was bound to be trouble.**

 **But what does this mean. What has happened to Sherman and Penny, and what has happened to the present Sherman and Penny as well as their friends?**

 **Did they survive the blast? Did they perish?**

 **Find out next time!**


	9. The Letter

**Shinigamilover2: Well hold on to something cause she will provoke something to happen...**

 **Previously on Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2: Cracks in Time...**

 **Sherman, Penny, Mr. Peabody, and the rest of the crew run to the penthouse to stop Teen Sherman and Penny from finishing their time machine. Unfortunately, they ate stopped by Grunion and Future Sherman. The group then tries to fight them off to get them out if the way, but the two prove to be tough as they easily defeat them. However Hayden pulls out his cannon and shoots Grunion, killing her. But her rewind collar makes her rewind herself, as if she's never been shot at all. Before anyone can do anything, the Teen Sherman and Penny activates the time machine but it malfunctions and explodes**

 **Chapter 9: The Letter**

The smoke surrounds the penthouse hallway as the result of a failed time machine. Everyone lies i in the ground, recuperating from the blast. Nobody was hurt in the crossfire. As the smoke cleared up, Sherman and Penny are seen next to each other. Sherman opens his eyes first and sees Penny opening her eyes. They look at each other before looking at the direction of the lab, but are blocked by two obstructions in the way. They are soon revealed to be the Teen selves of Sherman and Penny, lying cold on the floor.

The Teenage Sherman and Penny start opening their eyes and see the present Sherman and Penny. The two look puzzled at their past selves, not even remembering that they came to the future. Surely, the four looked at one another in shock, and fear, but quickly, the normal Sherman and Penny look away as they see some debris move

This also catches the attention of everyone's else who was just waking up. They all see the debris shake before our came a green spinning tornado, known as the Timenado.

Sherman: Its the Timenado!

Sherman dusts himself off and launches himself towards the Timenado, but is unable to grab it, Penny throws herself to the side, but falls through it. Mason stands in front of it but the Timenado sucks him up through his feet and twirl him around before tossing him to the side. It missed everyone else, as Hayden pulls out his futuristic cannon. He aims at the Timenado and fires. Unfortunately, a small pink crack appears in front of the Timenado which goes through. The shot eventually misses and the Timenado goes through the the crack and disappears.

Mr. Peabody: No! We were too late! The Timenado is gone!

Teen Sherman: Time what-o?

Grunion eventually starts to stand up, laughing slowly, lowly, and maniacally as she faxes the group.

Grunion: Oh man, this is gonna be good.

Teen Sherman and Penny: Ms. Grunion?!

Grunion: That's me!

Teen Sherman: What the heck happened to you... and why are you in my house?!

Grunion: Oh you know, time travel wasn't very good to me. Boy you really screwed up here! Just think of what your father will think.

Teen Sherman: Don't bring him into this! I only did this so me and Penny could go to Harvard together!

Grunion: Ooh. Yeah here's the thing! Penny NEVER got in to Harvard University!

Teen Sherman raises an eyebrow as he looks at Teen Penny, who lowers her head in sadness.

Grunion: But YOU did!

Teen Sherman: What?!

Sherman: Wait what?!

Grunion: Ooh that's right! Spoiler alert. Penny sabotaged your college plans, Shermy!

Sherman: Penny, what is she talking about!

Penny: I don't know, she's crazy!

Grunion: Am I? Am I really crazy?! Then why don't you read the "Acceptance letter" you have in your pocket!

Penny: No! I don't have to!

Grunion then pulls a gun at Sherman, spooking everyone, especially the Future Sherman.

Grunion: Read the letter Peterson, or else Sherman dies!

Sherman: Just do it Penny!

Lowering her head, Penny pulls out the rejection letter and unfolds it as she began to read.

 _From the board of admissions of Harvard University._

 _Dear Penelope,_

 _We regret to inform you that you have not been accepted to this fall's freshman class at Harvard University._

Penny stops for a moment and looks at Grunion who still holds Sherman at gunpoint.

Grunion: Keep reading!

She then looked back at the letter and kept reading.

 _Though Harvard University is a massive and prestigious school, and it was a tough decision accepting students qualified, we could not find any reason to include you to our enrolling class._

 _The deans were obliged to select candidates who could do more than the minimum work required for admittance. We hope you can understand our situation, if you could understand the meaning of rejection._

As a Harvard graduate, Mr. Peabody was shocked and distraught over how harshly, Penny had been rejected. Basically she worked hard to get to Harvard and in a few measly words, she is immediately shut down.

 _Rest assured that we did not make this unanimous decision on a whim, so as a result, any appeals to this decision will be automatically revoked, so don't even try._

The rest are also saddened to hear Penny's rejection. Mason and Carl were looking among themselves to wonder how badly this is affecting her, while Jill and Abby talk about why she got rejected if she's the smartest girl in school. And Hayden is sad too, knowing that his friends worked hard for what the want, but to have it taken away, he never wants to see his friends like that.

 _As Harvard is a school of elites, you have to accept that you are not an elite._

At this point, Penny's voice starts to crack and a few tears start falling to the paper. This is a sign of her working so hard to get to Harvard but ends up in disappointment and sadness. She knew she was rejected, but did not know how. Her emotions consumed her as she cried out the rest of the letter.

 _We thank you for your interest in Harvard University, but, once again, to reiterate, we won't mm be seeing you... anytime soon..._

The teenage Sherman and Penny looks at her as she chokes on her words, feeling bad for her. Penny looks down in sadness as she witness her kid self experience the same emotions she felt.

Also the Future Sherman looks down at how sad Penny looks. He knows what happened, and he knows why, but he doesn't remember how sad she looked when he found out.

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Board of Admissions at Harvard University_

Sherman turns back at Penny, with a look that pretty much tells a sorry of betrayal.

Sherman: So is this what happens? You sabotage my chances at Harvard?!

Penny remains silent. She knows she didn't do it now, but she already did it through her teenage self.

Grunion: Aww isn't that sad. But don't worry, I will take the pain away!

Sherman: What?!

Grunion: Say goodbye!

She changes up her pistol and fires a blood red laser at Sherman. This horrifies everyone as they are about to see Sherman die in front of them.

With all the strength he had left, Future Sherman throws himself in the way and takes the shot.

Future Sherman: Aaaagghhh!

He collapses to the floor as fades into unconsciousness. Grunion growls and throws her gun to the floor.

Grunion: God damn it! You ruined everything! You betrayed me! You know what it doesn't matter, because once I go back to the future, I'm gonna erase all of time, and kill you all anyway!

She looks back to see a crack expand behind her. She smiles evily as she faces them one more time.

Grunion: You know Penny, it's just like I said... you ARE destined to ruin Sherman's life! Hahahahaha!

She walks backwards into the portal and fades away. Until she poked her head back through.

Grunion: I know! I'm a jerk! And there's nothing you can do about it! Hahahahaha!

She then goes back into the crack, letting it reattach itself and fade away, leaving behind a stunned group, a furious Sherman, and a saddened Penny.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **A/N: This isn't good! Grunion had provoked them all, bow what harm will it cause?!**

 **Find out next time!**


	10. I've Turned Into A Monster

**Shinigamilover2: She'll get her comeuppance soon enough.**

 **Skyward Cinema: Stay tuned ;)**

 **Previously on Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2: Cracks in Time...**

 **Everyone miraculously survives the time machine explosion. However, the Timenado already forms. Sherman, Penny, Mr. Peabody and the gang try to stop it, but the Timenado disappears. Grunion mentions that Penny failed to get in to Harvard and Sherman was actually accepted. Forcing the present Penny to read her rejection letter, everyone is in shock over how she failed. Grunion goes to kill Sherman, but Future Sherman leaps up and takes the shot. Grunion immediately flees after she tells Penny that she's destined to ruin Sherman's life.**

 **Chapter 10: I've Turned Into A Monster**

Everyone was stunned. Grunion managed to escape, while also stopping the Timenado. Future Sherman, who was working for Grunion, saved Sherman from a lethal laser wound. And to top it all off, Penny admits that her future self sabotaged Teen Sherman's acceptance into Harvard. Everyone was unsure what to to next. Everyone talks amongst themselves. Except for Sherman. Penny notices him turned away from the rest with his head down. Penny walks up to him with a sad look on her face.

 _*Play "Monster" by Imagine Dragons here*_

Penny: Sherman...?

Sherman holds his hand out forward, stopping her in her tracks.

Penny: Sherman, please. I...

Sherman: I can't believe you. All this time, I thought you and I would get along.

Penny: We did, just...

Sherman: And we even buried the hatchet! I forgave you for what you've done!

Penny: I know... but...

Sherman quickly turns around to show an ice cold stare, void of any happiness, but also a look of betrayal and anger.

Sherman: And you even had the nerve to forge my future acceptance letter?! I can't believe you!

Sherman's voice grows louder with every minute. At this point, Penny starts shaking in fear and tearing up.

Penny: Sherman. Please listen to me! That only happens ten years from now! We can change the outcome...

Penny goes to place both her hands on Sherman's shoulders. Quick to respond, and without even a hint of hesitation, Sherman furiously pushes Penny off of him. Penny stumbles backward before falling to the floor back first. Penny hits her head as she fell.

All: Penny!

Mr. Peabody, Hayden, Mason, Carl, Jill, and Abby all run to Penny, helping her up and checking if she was okay. Penny however, still kept looking at Sherman, who was still angry over her, not even caring if she's okay.

Sherman: You don't get it! The fact that you could do something like that makes me not want to trust you. You know how much I wanted to go to Harvard! You are gonna ruin it for me!

Penny: Sherman... please...

Sherman: Shut up! You know darn well its true... you almost ruined my life when you called me a dog, and bullied me. You almost ruined my life when Mr. Peabody was almost taken away from me!... YOU REALLY ARE DESTINED TO RUIN MY LIFE!

At this point, Penny was tearing up more and her eyes are starting to get a little red from silently crying. Her voice is starting to crack again as Sherman continuously berated her.

Penny: No! I don't want to ruin your life! You're my best friend.

Sherman only shakes his head.

Sherman: You're not my friend. You're nothing but a monster! I made the stupid mistake to think you and I could be friends but now, I want you our of my life!

Sherman then yells our loud...

Sherman: I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!

Everyone was shocked at what Sherman just said. He pretty much told Penny to get our of his life for good. Mason and Carl were upset because of Sherman overreacting over something that can change in the future. Jill and Abby were frightened for Penny, knowing that a person she called a friend is lashing out against her. Hayden covers his mouth as he's never seen Sherman like this. Mr. Peabody was extremely disappointed in Sherman and pleaded in his mind to never let this go out of hand, but it didn't work.

But out of all that was shocked. Nobody was more saddened to hear Sherman like this than Penny. She didn't know what to say or do. Her best friend lost all his trust in her and doesn't want to see her ever again. She could feel her heart break into a million pieces, knowing that out of all her friends, Sherman was possibly the most important friendship to her, and now it's crushed into nothing.

Penny stands up with leaking tears in her eyes and a completely saddened look on her face. She looks back at the rest who look back at her with worry. She turns back at Sherman who still looks at her with a cold, gloomy, state. With no option left, she runs past everyone down the hallway and towards the elevator.

Mr. Peabody: Penny, wait!

Mr. Peabody goes after her, and so does Jill and Abby, and Then Mason and Carl. Penny makes it to the elevator and calls for it. Once it arrive she walks in. The doors close before the rest could reach it.

Mr. Peabody: The fire escape! Quickly!

They all head to the building's fire escape to get down. Except for Carl who waits for the elevator to come back up.

Hayden however didn't go with them as he looked at Sherman with a disappointing look on his face. He turns to go with the group but hears a groan come from Future Sherman. Sherman notices too.

Future Sherman: Help... me...

Hayden quickly offers to help, since Sherman can't touch his future self. Hayden carries Future Sherman over his shoulders and into the penthouse patio roof. He groans and coughs out blood as Hayden sets him down.

Future Sherman: Sherman...

Sherman hears his future self call out to him. He gets close to him but not too much to prevent another collision. Future Sherman then talks with whatever strength he has left.

Future Sherman: I'm... sorry... I sold us out. I can't believe I let this happen to us.

Sherman: Don't say that! You'll be fine!

Future Sherman: No Sherman... *coughs* It's too late for me. But it's not too late for you. I only wished I didn't grow up sad angry, and miserable.

Sherman: But...!

Future: To tell the truth, I'd rather trade my life away just to have my friends back. To have Mr. Peabody back... to have Penny back. *quietly* I wish I could have the cancelation to tell her how I felt of her all these years

Future Sherman thinks of the thought of seeing Penelope one more time.

Future Sherman: Maybe I'll see her on the other side... *coughs* and hopefully bury the hatchet.

Sherman only looks on as he sees his future self take his possibly final breaths.

Future Sherman: Let me tell you something Sherman... I've been unhappy for 20 years. And it's all because of how I acted to Penny. *Cough* don't turn into the sad pathetic man you see her ein front of you. Be a better person Sherman Peabody...

He then raises his hands and drops a little rectangular object into Sherman's hand.

Future Sherman: The future... is in... your hands...

Future Sherman smiles for the first time in 20 years as he sees Sherman take the object. He coughs loudly and groans before laying bsck down to the floor going limp on the pavement.

Sherman: Nooooo!

Teen Sherman and Penny see the whole thing and are shocked to see the future Sherman pass away. Teen Sherman speaks up as Sherman notices their presence

Teen Sherman: Did... did we just... die...

Sherman: Yeah...

The two teenagers look in shock before walking away. Sherman then looks at the object Future Sherman left for him. He sees a small red button and presses it. In an instant, Future Sherman's time machine appears. Which is an orange red spaceship.

...

Penny runs faster from the buying as she runs toward Central Park. The rest of the group runs out to follow her hoping she doesn't do anything reckless.

Mr. Peabody: Penny! Stop!

But she doesn't listen as she keeps running, and crying into her eyes. She covers them bur thankfully doesn't slam into anything or anyone. Penny runs across the empty field as she runs towards the WABAC landing site. Mr. Peabody sees this and urges everyone to run faster.

But Penny runs right into the WABAC as the doors close behind her. She sits on the pilots chair and cries to herself.

The group reaches the WABAC and yell In efforts to stop Penny from doing something stupid.

Hayden: Penny! Dont!

Mr. Peabody: Don't do what I think you'll do!

But it's too late.

The WABAC starts humming, and glowing around the red hexagonal tiles. The WABAC starts to levitate as electrical currents surround the red orb.

Penny holds onto the controls as she presses the red button. Causing the WABAC to spin from the outside and in a bright blue surge, the WABAC disappears.

* * *

The WABAC travels alongside the timestream as pink cracks start emerging. The timeline Is breaking down with every passing year. Inside the WABAC, Penny drives the time machine as she kept crying her eyes out. She cries knowing that she has made Sherman lose faith in her, now that their friendship is over. She wipes her tears as she sniffles.

Penny: Grunion was right! I am destined to ruin Sherman's life! All I wanted was to be his friend. I didn't want to ruin his life ever again. Now he hates me. There's nothing left for me...

As soon as she continued to sob, the alarm blares inside the WABAC as the blue lights start flashing a deep red color. Penny looks shroud. To see what's going on before gasping, there was a black hole in front of her.

Penny immediately pulls on the brakes as the WABAC is caught in its gravitational field, bringing bringing the time machine towards it. Penny pulls as fast as she could, but it's no use. She tries to remember the last time she encountered a black hole with Mr. Peabody saving her and Sherman, but all she could think about was Sherman.

Sherman, his attitude, his smile, his joyfulness and friendliness. All the qualities that Penny liked if Sherman was all she could think about. Those moments of happiness quickly turned to despair, sadness, and betrayal, as she remembers Sherman telling her that she is no longer his friend and that he doesn't wanna see her again.

As Penny thought of that final image of Sherman... She let go of the brakes.

Penny is then being hurdled toward the black hole, while Penny only watched. She watched as she thought of Sherman, she stares into the end shield with a cold, saddened stare, she whispers to herself as she grows closer to the black hole.

Penny: *whispers* I'm sorry Sherman. I wish we could be better friends. I wish it didn't have to come to this. But it's clear you and I are not meant to be friends. It's breaks my heart losing my best friend, but this is for the best. I never wanted to make you sad, or mad, or upset, but that's all I'm capable of doing. I hope you can forgive me. You won't have to see me ever again...

Penny then looks at a picture of Sherman and her in Florence, Italy on the dashboard. She cries as she sees herself and Sherman, hugging, and smiling as she closer her eyes.

Penny: Goodbye forever... Sherman Peabody...

She keeps her eyes close as the WABAC then enters the dark abyss and sinks to the bottom, slowly fading away into the darkness. Penny remained there, with her eyes closed as tears leaked from her eyelids. She doesn't even notice the darkness surrounding her, until...

*CLANG*

The WABAC goes thud loudly, as the entire interior shook. Penny is flung from her seat and hits her head on the dashboard, before toppling to the floor.

Due to the impact, Penny falls into unconsciousness as a small trickle of blood runs down her head.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **A/N: This has to be the longest, most emotional page I have ever written.**

 **So because Sherman lashed out at Penny for ruining his future, she thought the only way to reprimand this is to stay away from him. Now she's all alone, but what does that thud mean? Is the rest stuck in the future forever? And is this truly the end of Penny?**

 **Find out next time!**


	11. Backup

**Previously on Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2: Cracks in Time...**

 **Grunion escapes to the future after forcibly revealing that Penny will ruin Sherman's chances at getting into his dream college. Furious over knowing that his life will be ruined yet again by Penny, Sherman lashes out against her, shocking everyone. He yells at her and tells her he never wants to see her again. Heartbroken, Penny runs away and heads back to the WABAC and leaves with it. While wandering around the timestream, she comes face with a black hole, yet again. She tries to escape but let's the black hole take her. She cries to herself, how this will make up for the damage she's already done and will soon do. Penny's fate is currently unknown.**

 **Chapter 11: Backup**

The entire group (except for Sherman and Hayden) all stand at the spot where the WABAC once stood, wandering around as if they don't know what's next. Mr. Peabody had his paws on his head, wondering what they're gonna do now. They're stuck in the future, without a way to go home, or to stop Grunion.

Mr. Peabody: I can't believe this! I cannot believe this! Why would she take the WABAC?!

Carl: It all had something to do when Sherman lashed out at Penny, she just went miserable all of a sudden.

Jill: Yeah I never seen Penny so sad.

Mr. Peabody: But why would she the WABAC? That was our only means to get back home.

Mason: Well you heard Sherman. He doesn't see Penny ever again. Maybe she's just too sad to focus on others.

Mr. Peabody sighs to himself, never being able to comprehend what just happened. Stranded on another timeline with no possible means to get home.

Abby: Why don't we use the WABAC front this timeline.

Mr. Peabody: We could, but there might be a chance that if we take the WABAC from this time, it could do more damage to the space-time continuum that Grunion is doing as we speak.

As they were all talking, they hear the sound of her engines as a wobbly dark orange jet with battle scratches shakes a bit but successfully lands next to the group. Out from the cockpit came Hayden who instantly laid down, feeling the feeling of throwing up. Sherman also comes out after piloting the ship. He walks out and comes face to face with Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: She took the WABAC. She's gone.

Without a sense of smiling, he responds with a monotone voice.

Sherman: Good. We don't need her anyway.

Sherman walks on to the spot where the WABAC once stood. He wasn't worried about it, nor even for Penny's well being. He did say he no longer wants to be her friend. Even though he's blinded by rage and hatred, Mr. Peabody, Hayden, and the rest worry for him.

Hayden: Sherman... look.

Sherman: If this is about Penny, save it. I don't ever want to know anything about her.

Mr. Peabody: But Sherman, don't you think you're overreacting?

Sherman: Why?

Mr. Peabody: Penny won't do what she did for ten more years. There's a chance it could be prevented.

Sherman: Oh yeah? And what about the chance it could end up leading to her making it worse. The only way I can make sure she doesn't ruin my life further is by having her far away as possible!

Everyone was shocked over Sherman's reaction. They never seen him so betrayed. Not even if the event in question technically happened yet. They all wish he would be more calm and forgiving, but it looks like he cannot be persuaded.

Mason: So... what now?

Mr. Peabody: *sigh* I don't know.

As the group questions what to do now, a pink temporal crack appears in the sky. A futuristic gray ship comes through. It lands on the ground next to them. The bay doors open and a squadron of soldiers march out, holding futuristic rifles, like one that Hayden was playing with earlier. A man who appears to be the squadrons commander walks out and faces Mr. Peabody.

Commander: Hector James Peabody?

Mr. Peabody: That's me. Who are you.

Commander: That's not important. We need your help.

Mr. Peabody: What for?

Grunion: We're from the distant future. Grunion is almost reaching this era in time, already destroying the 23rd century, and closing in in destroying the 22nd century. We are recruiting history's greatest geniuses to help stop her. We need your help.

Mr. Peabody thinks for a slight second. Of course it was always in his intent to help stop Grunion, but now the time deleting tyrant is making her way towards this current era. He looks back at the children before facing the commander.

Mr. Peabody: I'll help, on one condition. These children help, in some capacity.

Commander: No can do. We cant allow children on this fight. It's too dangerous.

Mr. Peabody: Please. We need them. They're more than capable of doing simple tasks. Even if the job is small, they're willing to help. Trust me.

Looking at Sherman, Hayden, Mason, Carl, Jill and Abby, the commander sighs and nods.

Commander: Very well. If you vouch for them, then okay. They'll help. Now climb aboard.

The soldiers all climb back onto the ship and leave the doors open for the group to board. Sherman however dies t climb k, and instead goes to the dark orange ship. Mr. Peabody and the commander wonder where he's going.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman, where are you going?

Sherman: I'm taking my future self's ship. It had some cool weapons that can help fight.

Commander: Very well boy. We will be traveling 15 years into the future. So be expecting a big fight.

Sherman: Don't worry. Well get them!

They all climb to their respective ships and activate their ignition sequences. Another crack appears on the sky, bigger than before. The two ships fly into the crack, and travel to the future in an effort to stop Grunion, once and for all.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **A/N: Looks like they're preparing for one final push to stop Grunion from destroying the space time continuum. Are they gonna be successful? Or will Grunion prevail and destroy all?**

 **Also, Sherman still seems angry over Penny, and still wishes to not ever see her again. Will he keep this feeling forever? And speaking of which, Whatever DID happen to Penny?**

 **Find out next time!**


	12. Realization of the Heart

**Shinigamilover2: Be careful what you say man, when you say... "no matter the cost"**

 **Anonymous guest: I appreciate you enjoying the story. But can you say something else that isn't "what happens next" that's really spamming the review section. Say something else, please. Because if you keep saying "what happens next" I will have to delete those reviews. I don't like seeing the same exact review over and over again.**

 **Previously on Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2: Cracks** **in Time...**

 **The group (sans Penny) all try to find a way to stop Ms. Grunion in the future. While this, Mr. Peabody, Hayden and the rest try to reason with Sherman to try to not let what happened with Penny affect him, but to no avail, as it apparently seems that Sherman still hates Penny once again. They are immediately greeted by a commander from the future, existing the help of history's greatest minds and enlists the help of Mr. Peabody. He agrees and they all head to the future.**

 **Chapter 12: Realization of the Heart**

 _*Clang!* *Clang!* *Clang!*_

The sounds of metal clanging are heard inside the darkened interior of the WABAC, damaged from impact. The holographic screens, glitching from the damage, are too dimmed to light up the inside. Lying down on the floor was Penny, alive but unconscious. She fell into unconsciousness after being flung from her seat, and hitting her head on the control panel, leaving a small splatter of blood behind. Her still body lies there on the floor with a small, open gash on her forehead, concealed by her hair curl. The only way to tell it was there is the small yet noticeable trails of dried blood going down the side if her head, close to her tear stained eyes.

Finally, the source of the clanging stops as a metal blade pierces through the gap of the doors. The blade turns, causing the doors to slowly open the door a tiny bit before several hands grab each panel and swing it open, breaking them open. A bright light coming from the outside shined through the WABAC as Penny is slowly dragged away.

* * *

*splash*

Penny: *gasps* *coughs*

Penny suddenly wakes up 25 minutes later after getting splashed in the face with water. She coughs as the water gets into her nostrils, gasping for air, as if she was close to the brink of death. The water also washes away the tear stains and the blood stains from her face.

After finally breathing normally, the person who saved her stands above her.

?: Good, you're awake.

The voiced sounded deep, and scruffed. It also sounded very familiar. Penny looks up but her vision is still blurry from unconsciousness. She rubs her eyes and her visions clears up to see a familiar face.

Penny: Agamemnon?!

The man, revealed to be King Agamemnon of Ancient Greece, one if the few historical figures Penny (briefly) encountered during her first time travel adventure.

Penny: You're... you're here... am I dead?

Agamemnon only laughs a hearty chuckle before shaking his head.

Agamemnon: No you're not dead. None us are.

Penny: Us?

She looks around to see that she is grouped together by all of Agamemnon's Greek soldiers. From Ajax, to Menalaus, to Diomedes, to Oedipus (the one with the awkward Holidays with his family). They all stood in the middle of the desert during a campfire in the middle of the night. As all the soldiers gathered closer, Penny smelled a familiar and disgusting odor. She plugs her nose in response.

Penny: Ugh! Please don't tell me that's your so called "smell of victory" that I smell.

Agamemnon: indeed it is! Hoorah!

All: Hoorah!

As they cheered, one small and chubby soldier, Oddyseus, looks at Penny and notices her familiar face and the people she was acquainted to.

Oddyseus: Hey! This is the same girl who was with Shermanus, not long ago!

Agamemnon: Hey! You're right! Which means! What have you done to him!

Penny: What?

Agamemnon: What have you done to our fellow brethren, Shermanus!

All: Yeah!

Penny instantly remembered that Shermanus was Sherman's Greek name when he ran away from Mr. Peabody and her during the same WABAC trip.

Agamemnon: Answer small woman!

With no other feelings about Sherman remaining, she started breaking down on the Greek sand, and covers her eyes. All the Greek soldiers, including Agamemnon were surprised over how they, (thought they) made Penny cry.

Agamemnon: Oh my gosh! We're we that mean?! We didn't mean to. We just wanted to know where he is.

Penny continues to cry before wiping her tears.

Penny: No. It's not you guys who made me cry. It's just... Sherman...

Oddyseus: What about Shermanus that made you cry.

Penny: Well... let's just say... I caused him to get angry so much to the point where he now hates me.

Agamemnon: Hates you?

Penny: Yeah. That's why I came alone... actually, I didn't mean to come here at all. How did I end up here?

Agamemnon: If I have I guess, maybe from those strange floating rips in the sky?

Penny: Huh?

Penny looks up to the night sky and sees a couple pinkish-purple cracks in the sky. She sees one crack to see that it was completely black, and underneath that black crack was the WABAC, intact, but a bit battered.

Penny: I survived because of a crack in time?

Agamemnon: We saw this tear and saw the red egg. We came to see if Shermanus was still okay. But instead, we found you, out like a Trojan dog groveling at my feet.

Penny only looked at the crack in shock and immediately started crying again.

Agamemnon: Was it something I said? Come on. I don't wanna feel bad because I made a little girl cry.

Penny: No... *sniffle* It's just that... I wasn't supposed to be alive. I was supposed to... to... I was...

Oddyseus: You were what?

Penny: I was supposed to dissappear forever.

Agamemnon: Why?

Penny: Because of... Sherman.

Agamemnon: Shermanus? What did you do?

Penny: Well...

And so Penny told Agamemnon and the Greek army over what happened to Sherman and her, albeit in a simplified format for the ancient heroes to understand. Only explaining about Grunion's return, and Sherman hating her.

Penny: And that's why I had to run away. I couldn't live knowing I'll just screw his life up even more. He's better off without me anyway.

She covers her eyes and cries silently. Agamemnon then wrapped his tree trunk arms around her and hugged her, without crushing her lungs. This was something Agamemnon rarely did so it was a shock to see Agamemnon act this way, especially to a little girl.

Agamemnon: Listen... uh... um...

Penny: Penny?

Agamemnon: Penny! Right! Look I understand what you're going through. We all done stupid things in our lives. Hell, I made a mistake marrying that Grunion woman.

Agamemnon then starred recalling the moments that led to this very situation. Agamemnon fell in love with Grunion the moment he saw her in 2014 New York City. As he and all the historical figures returned to their respective timelines, Agamemnon took Grunion with him. It was a shaky start but Agamemnon and Grunion soon married. They were actually happy until a few months onto the marriage. Grunion started being a bit demanding. Agamemnon actually doesn't listen, preferring to okay his macho attitude.

Eventually, sick and tired of the marriage, Grunion one night tried to kill Agamemnon by stabbing him during a bath. Luckily, Agamemnon outsmarted her and sent his guard to have her executed (mostly due to being bored of the marriage and less of him almost getting killed). Grunion then a scalped into the woods of Greece and mysteriously disappeared.

Agamemnon: Now she's gonna destroy all of existence? Now I see why Shermanus and that dog father of his were not fond of her.

Penny: I would go back and help him, but he won't need my help. I can't face him after what I did.

Agamemnon only put a hand on her shoulder. Penny looked in slight curiosity.

Agamemnon: Penny. Listen, I may be a dumb meat head, but we all do stupid things to the people we like a lot.

This made Penny blush slightly.

Penny: What? What are you?

Agamemnon: I mean there used to be a chick I liked back when we were young, Clytemnestra. I once bashed her name into a wall in her house with my head. I got him yelled at for days.

Penny: But it's not like I...

Agamemnon: Oddyseus and Ajax tried to sing a duet in the town square one time to impress a few girls they had their eyes on.

Ajax: *with his squeaky voice* It was fun even if we acted foolish.

Penny: Yeah but I don't think I like...

Agamemnon: And for Oedipus... well we don't wanna talk about has woman.. it's uh... still awkward.

Penny only looked with a dazed and confused look.

Penny: Ooookay... but that doesn't mean I like Sherman.

Oddyseus: You dont?

Agamemnon: Weird. We all assumed that you two were... you know... well we thought you looked cute together.

Now Penny was blushing badly. They all assumed that she actually likes Sherman. She was gonna say something... but then. All this talk about Sherman started reminding her of him. His bravery, his foolishness, his laughter, his joyful attitude, his kindness, and most of all, that cute smile he always shows her whenever he smiles. It almost makes Penny feel warm inside.

But do that have a point? Does she really like Sherman?

Agamemnon: But, if you don't do anything to rectify your friendship with Shermanus, then he'll truly be lost forever. Trust me. You don't want what happened to me on your hands. It's not fun.

Penny then stared at the WABAC, and sees more cracks form, all with different looks on the insides. They all represent different eras in time.

Agamemnon: So Penny? What are you gonna do now...

Penny then looks at her hand and curls it into a fist.

Penny: I gotta go find him!

Another crack forms and out pours a slew of Trojan soldiers, all looking to kill the Greek army.

Agamemnon: What the what?

The Trojans all yell and charge at the Greeks. The Greek soldiers yell as well and charge at the blue soldiers. Penny, scared for her life is scooped up by Agamemnon and runs to the WABAC.

Agamemnon: Hang on!

Agamemnon charges past the Trojans as they clash against the Greek. He runs toward the WABAC as a few Trojans charge toward him. They aim their spears toward the two and ready themselves to throw at Agamemnon and Penny.

Agamemnon: Eat feet you stupid idiot!

Agamemnon leaps and splits his legs apart, kicking the Trojans from each side. He lands safely on the sand as he sets his feet down.

Agamemnon: Owwie! That really hurt!

Finally the two make it to the WABAC and Penny climbs off of Agamemnon's shoulders.

Penny: Thanks Agamemnon.

Agamemnon: No problem. Just go find Sherman, and fix the damage. And tell him his buddy, Agamemnon said hi.

Penny: Will do.

Agamemnon nods and faces incoming soldiers. He pulls out his sword and wields it proudly.

Agamemnon: Come at me, Bro!

Agamemnon then raced to clash with the Trojans as well.

Meanwhile Penny is trying to get the WABAC started again.

Penny: Come on. Come on! Work! Please!

Suddenly, the WABAC comes back on.

Penny: Yes!

The WABAC then displays a beeping sound, and displays a holographic screen. It shows a time anomaly in the future where that only exists but the rest of the future beyond the anomaly is destroyed.

Penny: That must be where Grunion is, and if I had a hunch, that's where he and the rest might be.

She presses on the red button, but the WABAC glows red.

WABAC: Warning. Fuel reserves low. Unable to time warp. Only flight mode enabled to conserve fuel.

Penny: Darn it! How am I gonna help now?!

Just as she learned about the problem her WABAC currently faces, she looks up to see another crack form. She sees that is looks like a time portal. The waves doesn't have fuel to enter the timestream automatically, but what if she goes in manually?

Taking the risk, Penny climbs into the pilot's chair and maneuvers the WABAC'S flight mode as wings, slightly damaged spring out and flies toward the crack. The crack starts to close around itself, causing Penny to go faster. Time seemed to be running out for Penny as she seemed to be reaching the closing crack until...

*ZOOM!*

Penny successfully went past the crack and enters the timestream. She flies slowly than normal along the bright blue wave, passing by several cracks leading to different timelines. Penny looks around to see if she can find the timeline where the anomaly is located.

Penny: Hang on Sherman. I'm coming!

As she kept piloting the red orb, the timestream starts to glitch. The blue beam fades from bright to dim and back around. Penny looks around to see the portal getting weaker as purple thunder starts cracking. Penny is startled by all of this but she continues her quest. Finally the timestream glitches once more and starts to fade away... toward the era of the anomaly, and what Penny sees, is something she never expected to see.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **A/N: Looks like Agamemnon was a bit of help to Penny to get her back out there finding Sherman. Not only that, but she may be (slightly) thinking about Sherman in a whole new way.**

 **Will Penny find him in time? Will she be able to rebuild her friendship with Sherman? And what was going on that Penny sees in the future?**

 **Find out next time!**

* * *

 **Once again Guest, please stop leaving "what happens next" in the reviews. Next time you use that in your review I'll delete it as spam. I'm sorry, I'm glad you enjoy the story, but please stop spam reviewing. Please.**

* * *

 **One more thing, today, December 20th, 2016 officially marks one year since I first stated this story. Throughout its course, I was glad to have many others enjoy my silly story. In glad a lot of you enjoyed it for over a year. I look forward to writing more chapters as well as new stories.**


	13. Update

**Hey everyone, TexasBornMind76 here.**

 **Uh... how's it going?**

 **Okay let's not avoid the elephant in the room, yes I suddenly disappeared for SIX** **whole months, leaving all my stories at a standstill.**

 **So you might be wondering, why? Why did I forget to update all my stories?**

 **Well, if you're me, you can know, Senior year in high school, while a breeze to blow by, it can bite you in the butt.**

 **I had to take an indefinite hiatus to keep all my grades up, I had to apply for scholarships, because God knows how my family is broke to hell, I had important projects to finish, I had to apply for colleges, and most of all, I have to scrape up whatever money my family does have to pay off my school fees and for my cap and gown.**

 **With all this tidal wave of obstructions I had to deal with, I was forced to put all my stories on hold for the time being.**

 **Now with the reason of my absence out of the way, nows the question for when I'll officially come back?**

 **As of right now, I have officially graduated from high school, thank god, but now i have to prepare for college and get a job** **, meaning I cannot come back full time.**

 **If everything goes well, I should have a comeback sometime around E** **arly to Mid June. I should be all cleared up by the time that time comes**

 **I did write a bit of the chapters before I forced shut down of production. Some are even close to finished. So I might release the unfinished chapters as sneak peeks to see what I have in store.**

 **So please bear with me. I will come back soon to finish all stories including this one.**

 **Please bear with me, I swear I have not abandoned you guys. It's just a hectic schedule.**

 **So with that said, I hope to see you all again soon.**

 **-TexasBornMind76**


	14. The Past Unites to Save the Future

**Shinigamilover2: Um... If the WABAC is our of fuel, why is it moving. It said low fuel not no fuel.. hehe**

 **Langston476: You're right to think that. Like I explained in the very beginning if the story, it's just a reworking of the Regular Show movie, just with MPAS characters and a few noticeable changes. But nevertheless I hope that doesn't mean you'll not keep reading.**

 **Abealy2: It's coming soon**

 **DevonOfDeath: Thanks for understanding. It means a lot to me when I'm in some situation that hinders my writing process, it's good to know people like you can understand and be patient as I hope to return.**

 **Previously on Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2: Cracks in Time...**

 **Penny wakes up in Ancient Greece where King Agamemnon and his army found her unconscious. They try to get her to say where Sherman was, only to receive heartbroken cries. She then explains why Sherman and Penny are no longer friends and wishes she would just be far away from Sherman as possible to make him happy. After much persuasion from Agamemnon, and slight teasing, hinting a possible crush on him, Penny changes her mind and sets out to help Sherman and the rest before time runs out.**

 **Chapter 13: The Past Unites to Save the Future**

The Timenado is under attack by whatever left of the Defending front which consists of Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Hayden, Mason, Carl, Jill, and Abby, as well as a slew of past historical figures, including Albert Einstein and Sir Issac Newton, Leonardo da Vinci, former British Prime Minister, Winston Churchill, and US Presidents, George Washington, Abraham Lincoln, and Theodore Roosevelt. The entire recruited squad heads towards the weapon of mass temporal destruction in order to save the timeline.

* * *

*ALERT!* *ALERT!* *INCOMING ENEMY FORCES*

Inside the Timenado's battle station, Grunion's soldiers pick up the signals of the incoming aircrafts.

Soldier: My lord, we have incoming enemy aircrafts approaching, it appears to be some old historical relics of the past.

Grunion walks to a computer screen to see Mr. Peabody's WABAC and several futuristic aircrafts surrounding it.

Grunion: So! That mutt thinks he can win with his history buddies? Ha! Send out some flight fighters and shoot them all down! And make it quick, a new episode of The Apprentice is coming on, and I can't miss it.

Soldier: Yes ma'am.

* * *

The Timenado then proceeds to launch some opposing aircrafts from the station as they begins to shoot at the group with lasers.

Mr. Peabody: Brace for impact!

The aircrafts fly away from impending damage as the commander of the futuristic army communicates them via their transmitters.

Commander: _Is everyone okay?_

Mr. Peabody: All good!

Commander: _Excellent. Sherman Peabody, are you ready?_

Inside the dark orange jet craft, Sherman flies alone with a special cargo. He's carrying a large box full of radioactive plutonium.

Sherman: I am. But how exactly is this gonna work again?

Commander: _The main power source if the Timenado is plutonium. If we overload it with plutonium, the Timenado could explode and this could all be over._

Sherman takes a deep breath as he calms down, knowing this is an All or Nothing plan. And it's in the hands of Sherman.

Commander: _Don't worry young man. Well make sure this is all over and get you back safe and sound. As for the rest of you, clear a path for him to the loading dock. That's an order._

The transmitter buzzes as the voice of George Washington is heard.

George Washington: _You are doing your country, and your era a great deal of sacrifice. We salute you young man._

Sherman: Thank you Mr. President.

The transmitter sparks again this time to Mr. Peabody's channel

Mr. Peabody: _Sherman, are you sure you can do this?. This is a great risk. You could possibly die_

Sherman: If I don't do this right now, we're all gonna die. We have to stop Ms. Grunion. No matter the cost.

Realizing there's no talking him out of it, Mr. Peabody reluctantly let's him go off.

Mr. Peabody: _Alright, good luck Sherman._

The transmission cuts off as she man focuses on the task ahead.

* * *

Outside, the plane holding both Washington and Lincoln face the threat head on. Lincoln looks at the enemy with no fear, as he was back in the American Civil War.

Abraham Lincoln: Four score and 170 years ago, I freed the slaves in order to establish freedom in the United States. Now I help free the future from the shackles of this threat before me!

George Washington: Let's show them how we, as the modern youth would say, 'kick it', presidentially.

* * *

Winston Churchill and Theodore Roosevelt share an aircraft together as they head on to battle.

Theodore Roosevelt: Let's show them the combined might of the Bull Moose and the British Bulldog!

Winston Churchill: Indeed! We shall battle to the end and we will never surrender!

* * *

Inside another plane, historical geniuses, Albert Einstein and Sir Issac Newton head on, hoping that with their combined intellects would help them prevail.

Sir Issac Newton: One mind is great.

Albert Einstein: One mind is greater.

Sir Issac Newton and Albert Einstein: But together, with minds combined, we will be unstoppable!

* * *

Finally, Leonardo da Vinci flies the remaining plane, clearly different from painting on canvas.

Leonardo da Vinci: Peabody? Are you-a sure this is a-safe?

Mr. Peabody: _Its gonna be okay da Vinci. Just stay calm and head your course._

The transmitter then switches to Sherman.

Sherman: _You'll be fine Leo._

Leonardo da Vinci: Okay, if-a you're sure.

* * *

The fight continues on as the historical figures help out in destroying some of Grunion's fighters. Blasting them off towards some slowly forming cracks around the battlefront.

Commander: _Avoid the temporal cracks! There's no telling where you'll end up if you enter one of them._

* * *

As she continues to go forward in the timestream, Penny sees the pink cracks form across the blue portal slowly growing by every passing year.

Penny: I must be close... please let me be close.

Hoping the WABAC fuel doesn't fully deplete, she lingers on as the cracks fully surround her, as the portal glitches and shatters, finding herself as the end of time, where she sees the Timenado, and the battle currently ensuing.

Penny: I made it! Now wheres Sherman?

She looks at the control panel and sees a 'Ship Locator' panel. She goes to it and enters Sherman's name.

WABAC: Locating, Sherman Peabody...

She waits hoping the WABAC can either find Sherman, or the ship he's on.

WABAC: Target found...!

One of the holographic screens located the orange shop he's on, heading to the loading dock of the Timenado station. But befote she could react, an opposing ship fires a blast and strikes Sherman's wing, causing his maneuvering to uneven violently.

Penny: Sherman no!

With no time to lose, she activates the camoflauge mode in order to avoid detection, and flies to the loading dock.

* * *

Sherman: I'm hit! I've lost control!

Sherman grabs hold of the controls as he tries to fly steadily to the loading bay. But his flying is too unsteady, crashing onto the floor of the loading dock, skidding across the ground.

* * *

Mr. Peabody sees that Sherman has crash landed inside the loading bay, worried about his well being.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman! No! We have to go after him!

Hayden: But Mr. Peabody, we have to keep fighting here.

The transmitter goes off as George Washington's voice is heard.

George Washington: _You go, Peabody, well hold them off._

Abraham Lincoln: _Yeah, go help your son!_

Mr. Peabody: Thank you all of you. Now let's go help Sherman.

The ship carrying Mr. Peabody, Hayden, Carl, Mason, Jill, and Abby flies on to the loading bay, while continuing to shoot anyone that stands in their way.

* * *

Penny continues to fly into the loading bay, undetected, but still trying to avoid some close calls with laser blasts.

Penny: Please be okay, Sherman. I can't lose you for good again!

She gets closer to the loading bay, as she sees the wreckage inside consisting of enemy ships and Sherman's ship on fire as fallen debris cover the cockpit.

Penny: Oh no!

She keeps her flight path, fearing for the worst, yet hoping by a long shot, Sherman was really okay. However as shes close to the loading dock, the WABAC's intetior flashes red as thr computer informs Penny of the unfortunate timing of news.

WABAC: Fuel reserves exhausted. Powering down...

Penny: Ah Crud!

The WABAC glitches out of invisibility as it shuts down. Penny, in panic mode, tries to keep the WABAC in stability as she crashes inside and skids across the floor as she hits the wall.

Penny: Ugh... that sucked...

As she was slowly recovering from the crash, she quickly remembers what happened.

Penny: Hey... I'm alive! And I made it!

Despite avoiding massive injuries, she is still weak after all the shock, yet managing to get out of her seat and out of the WABAC. She sees the ship Sherman and flying and ran to it, with whatever strength she does have.

Penny: Sherman! Please, be okay! Please be alive!

She goes to the wrecked jet and starts removing the debris. As she clears the cockpit, to her surprise, she sees it to be empty.

Penny: What the-...?!

*ZAP!*

She is cut off as a laser blast strikes the wall beside her, missing her. She looks back to see more of Grunion's minions aiming at her. She dives into the cockpit for protection as they begin to shoot at her.

*ZAP!* *BOOM!*

The firepower in interrupted as Mr. Peabody's ship makes it inside as Hayden and Mason man the turrets, shooting at the soldiers preventing them from attacking further. The ship lands and everyone exits, headi my toward Sherman's ship, only to be surprised to see Penny in the cockpit.

All: Penny!

They all hug her, relieved to see she's alive.

Mr. Peabody: Thank heavens you're okay, but what are you doing here?

Penny: I came to make things right with Sherman.

The group hug is interrupted as reinforcements come forward and aim at the group. They all aim back with laser pistols and rifles defending Penny.

Mr. Peabody: if I remember the schematics for the Timenado Station, he should be down that hall.

He points at a hallway where it's dark and dimly lit.

Mr. Peabody: Go find him. Well cover you!

Penny nods as the two sides begin to fight. She reaches the entryway of the hallway and goes in.

Mr. Peabody: and Penny!

Penny stops and turns to see Mr. Peabody call out to her as he and the rest fight off the enemy.

Mr. Peabody: Its good to have you back.

Penny smiles slightly and nods as she turns down the hall and runs. She must find Sherman, fix her mistakes, and help have this entire situation resolved.

 ** _To be Continued..._**

 **A/N: Hey everyone. I'm back... sort of...**

 **So after almost eight months of inactivity, I finally updated my stories. Does this officially mark my return to Fan fiction?**

 **Yes and no.**

 **I want to return to writing these stories, cause I miss writing them for you all, not to mention I wanna finish these soon so I can start a new project.**

 **But I feel this is only a 'soft return' meaning it's a return but not a full return. This is only to update these stories and hopefully the flow comes back in full force.**

 **So until my mojo returns completely, I leave you with this new chapter and new chapters to my other ongoing stories. I do hope to return full time soon.**

 **Anyway...**

 **Will Penny find Sherman in time, and will Grunion and her Timenado be stopped? Or are they truly 'Out of Time'**

 **Find out next time?**


	15. Your Lives Before Your Eyes

**Previously on Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2: Cracks in Time...**

 **The gang as well as reinforcements from past historical figures all battle Grunions forces, defending the Timenado. Sherman plans to destroy the Timenado and the others protect him as he makes it in first. Penny, with little girl remaining makes it back to the present and also makes it inside the Timenado station. She reunites briefly with the others and she goes to find Sherman and make things right.**

 **Chapter 14: Your Lives Before Your Eyes**

Penny keeps running down the hall hoping she could reach Sherman in time. She looks back to see Mr. Peabody, Hayden, Mason, Carl and the rest defend themselves against Grunion's reinforcements. She also notices Abby and Jill opening the fuel compartments of the WABAC and their ship. She shakes her head and keeps on running.

Penny: Sherman! Where are you?!

She keeps going down the path as the lights around her begin to dim until she's walking in the darkness.

Penny: Huh?! Hello?!

She tries to find her path back as she hears a little cracking sound.

Penny: Hello?! Who's there?!

All of a sudden, a pink crack starts to form right beside her.

Penny: What the?!

Penny gets startled by the surprising crack. However she looks at it and sees it's a temporal crack. It was bright pink and it illuminated the small portion of the hallway. She walks toward it and sees a familiar scenario.

Penny: I... I remember this day...!

Inside the crack was the cafeteria of Susan B. Anthony Elementary. She recognizes herself as she's standing next to Sherman, while she's holding a silver dog whistle.

Past Sherman: _That's mine! Give it back!_

Past Penny: _Jump doggy, jump!_

She begins to twirl around teasingly, as she mocks the past Sherman as he tries to take back his dog whistle.

Sherman: _I'm not a dog!_

He jumps up to grab his whistle back before Past Penny quickly makes herself dash to the back of him and puts Past Sherman into a headlock.

Past Penny: _Come on Sherman! Just admit, you're a dog!_

Past Sherman: _Let me go!_

Past Penny: _Not until you beg like a dog! Now come on Sherman, beg!_

This little memory was enough to make the present Penny look in horror and disgust over her past actions. Even though this was at least a half year ago, she still feel absolute remorse for what horrible actions she's done.

Penny: I can't believe I did that. What was I thinking?!

She then hears another crack and looks to the side to see more pink temporal cracks down the hall, each containing moments in Penny's life that included Sherman. She looks down one crack to see its when she first sees Sherman outside the school and whispers to Abby.

Past Penny: _Who is that kid?_

Past Abby: _Hey, that might be the kid, that Mr. Hector Peabody adopted seven years ago._

Past Penny: _His dad's a dog?_

Past Abby: _Well... yeah._

Past Penny: _Ha! What a joke! I wont be surprised if he raises him like a dog too!_

The two girls giggle amongst themselves as Penny shakes her head. These are he kinds of words she never wants to repeat, and memories she never wants to remember. Why is she remembering them now.

Better question though is...

Penny: Why are all these memories of me and Sherman? And why are they happening now?

She keeps walking and sees more memories, Sherman and Penny meeting again during a dinner party, her and Sherman meeting in Ancient Egypt where King Title commands the two to be eliminated, to another memory of her being rescued by Sherman and Mr. Peabody out of Egypt.

She also see a another memory of her and Sherman flying like in Da Vinci's flying machine across Renaissance Florence. To Sherman and Peabody rescuing her yet again during the Trojan war.

She continues to look around as more cracks surround her. She finds another crack of what seems to be her 12 year old self, with a 12 year old Sherman, holding hands as they walk around an amusement park. The two seem to be genuinely happy. However the crack starts to glitch as it now shows Penny in that same amusement park but Sherman was nowhere to be seen. There also seemed to be other people in couples from various age groups to 5-year old boys and girls riding on rides holding hands to elderly men and women sitting and resting on a park bench. Everyone seemed so happy, except for Penny who looked quite miserable.

Penny: What the?

Penny was quite curious over how a future memory just changed before she pointed out over Sherman's fallout with her. She continues to see possible memories change as projected from more various cracks. From Penny as a high school cheerleader, cheering at Sherman, dressed as a band geek, to Penny being alone at school pep rallies sitting on the stands with a wide circle around her, to Penny and Sherman celebrating high school graduation together to Sherman and Penny crossing paths briefly at the ceremony. Penny tries to talk to him but he shoves shoulders with her while staring with a cold hateful stare.

More memories come and keep changing, causing Penny to run refusing to believe these memories to be hers. More memories come from Penny during her college years, to her mid to late 20s all the way to her 30s. She keeps running until one final crack forms right in front of her. She stops as she looks at her final memory. It was Future Penny, now going by Penelope, in her final confrontation with Sherman as they aim laser pistols at one another. She watches the whole event unfold before her very eyes.

Penelope: _Why did you do it Sherman? Why did you side with Grunion._

Future Sherman: _I had no other choice. She may be the most despicable woman in the whole universe but at least I_ _feel more sure following her orders than being betrayed by those you trusted._

Penelope: _What about your father, or your friends?!_

Future Sherman: _We're not friends. We've never been friends in a_ _long time. And frankly, we should have NEVER been friends in the first place!_

The very last thing Penny saw was Future Sherman and Penelope fire their pistols with Future Sherman shot in the shoulder, and Penelope getting fatally shot in the abdomen. She closes her eyes and looks away from the crack as a few tears escape her eyelids.

Penny: I did this to him...

She starts to cry silently as all the cracks suddenly disappear. And the new light left was at the end of the hall in a bright green hue. Penny wipes her tears as she tries to contain her tears.

Penny: No Penny, you can fix this. You can make this right.

She sees the light and runs toward it. She gets closer as she calls out Sherman's name.

Penny: Sherman?! Sherman, where are you?!

She finally reaches the light and sees that it's the center of the Timenado with a giant green crystal in front with several platforms above, below, and in front of her.

Penny: Whoa!

She looks around before she finally spots Sherman in front of her down toward the crystal with a biohazard suit on.

Penny: Sherman!

She runs to Sherman who doesn't look back. Finally relieved to have a chance to rectify her friendship and relieved to see him again.

Penny: Sherman it's so good to...

As she nears, Sherman doesn't look back, but holds a hand toward her, telling her to stop. Penny is if course confused.

Penny: Sherman?

Sherman: Now is not a good time...

He finally responds but looks forward still. She looks forward too and gasps. For what stands between the two and the Temporal Crystal is an armored Grunion, holding a charged laser pistol at the two with a sinister smile across her lips.

 ** _To be Continued..._**

 **A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger. So Penny finally finds Sherman, but bad news is that he and she face Grunion with a gun aimed at them. What will out heroes do?**

 **Find out next time!**

* * *

 **A/P/N: I'm sure you've all heard of the hurricanes that have been going crazy as of late. Hurricane Irma terrorizing Florida, Hurricane Maria destroying Puerto Rico, and Hurricanes Jose and Lee nearing potential destruction.**

 **And then there's one that affected me personally...**

 **Hurricane Harvey hit the shores of Southeast Texas and the cities surrounding it not one month ago. Causing thousand and millions of dollars in damage and causing severe death tolls. The hurricane made it's way to my city of Houston, TX where floods and tornadoes have occurred. During the whole storm and recovery process, I was unable to think about writing. Only hoping the storm leaves my city and hoping my family and friends are okay.**

 **I only want to inform you all that I am safe. I'm still recovering even a month past the storm. All I ask is for your support as I, Houston, southeast Texas and everyone affected by Harvey, Irma, and Maria recover from this hectic hurricane season.**

 **Thank you, and god bless.**

 **-TexasBornMind76**

 **#HoustonStrong**


	16. Sherman and Penny vs Grunion

**Shinigamilover2:** **Jeez, man. I hate Grunion too, but take a chill pill. Lol**

* * *

 **Previously on Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2: Cracks in Time...**

 **Penny walks down the hall in hopes of finding Sherman. As she walks, she finds several temporal cracks opening up around her, revealing parts of her past, and her future. She also sees the very moment where her future self, Penelope, gets shot by Future Sherman which brought them to this situation. After passing the cracks, she finds Sherman in the Crystal Chamber and walks to them, only to stop and fong themselves face to face with Grunion herself.**

 **Chapter 15: Sherman and Penny vs. Grunion**

Sherman and Penny stare down at Grunion standing in front of the Temporal Crystal, preventing the two from going further. She also holds a laser pistol and has the two at gunpoint.

Grunion: Oh kids! We have to stop running into each other like this.

Her sarcasm doesn't affect the two from the task at hand.

Sherman: Out of the way, Grunion!

Penny: It's time to finish this!

Grunion growls and yells at the two.

Grunion: I'll be finished when time is gone, and everyone is dead. INCLUDING THE TWO OF YOU!

She shoots the pistol and red laser beams hear for the two. Sherman and Penny panic and hide behind the box of plutonium.

Penny: Oh man! What are we gonna do.

Sherman: I have a plan. Stay here with the plutonium.

Penny: But Sherman.

Sherman: Now is not the time to talk. Once were done with this, we'll talk.

With no other thought, he springs out and runs towards Grunion. Grunion retaliated by shooting at Sherman. However he manages to avoid every single blast coming toward him. As Grunion kept shooting. Sherman spring upward and grabs Grunions arm and moves it up, while she kept shooting.

One of the blasts hits the Crystal, and it reacts fittingly by shooting out a bigger blast. However it hits the platform and cleaved it in two. Penny gets surprised at how close she was from being separated from Sherman and Grunion.

Sherman: You are the worst woman I have ever met

Grunion: Stop struggling and die!

The two keep wrestling the gun away from one another but are unable to budge. With no other option, Sherman does the one thing that brought her into his life in the first place. He reaches for Grunions forearm and bites it.

Grunion: AGGGH!

She immediately drops the gun and Sherman kicks it away and toward Penny. Sherman then elbows Grunion and uppercut her, forcing her to her knees.

Grunion: Why you little...!

She stands up quickly but immediately falls to the ground as She gets zapped by her own laser pistol. Sherman looks back to see Penny holding the gun with a panting face, as of she's contemplating whether or not to hold the gun.

Sherman looks and smiles a calm and small smile. Penny looks at this and smiles too, feeling as if he's starting to trust her again. But as subtle as the moment was, Grunion appears out of nowhere and punches Penny to the ground.

Sherman: Penny!

Before he could walk to her, Grunion disappears and reappears next to Sherman and punches his down too. Grunion laughs as she disappears once again.

Sherman: Show yourself, coward!

He stands up and looks around until Grunion reappears again and knocks him down.

Grunion: Hahaha!

But her laugh was cut short as penny leaps in Grunions shoulders in an attempt to stop her from attacking Sherman again. But her actions proved to be futile as Grunion tosses Penny off and has her smack the Crystal, shocking her briefly.

Penny: Ash!

Sherman gets back up once again and leaps toward Grunion like Penny did. But Grunion saw through this and moves out of the way, causing Sherman to hit the box of plutonium, and lay there.

Penny: Sherman!

Grunion laughs evil as she slowly walks toward the fallen boy and picks him up. She picks up Sherman by the throat and raises him up. Making him choke, as he stares at Grunion, who continues to laugh.

In a final attempt at stopping her Penny quickly gets up and runs toward Grunion and hits her with her shoulder, however this proves to be ineffective for Grunion who looks down at Penny and smiles before dropping the boy.

Grunion: I've waited a long time to get my revenge.

Penny: *weakly* You're not getting away with this Grunion!

Grunion: I'm afraid I will. Face it I've won, and there's nothing you can do to stop that. And face it Penny. You've lost everything you cstrd about most, including your best bestie, Sherman.

Penny looks at Sherman laying to the side, hearing the conversation. Penny looks up at Grunion and gets on her hands and knees.

Penny: Yes I did. But that doesn't mean I can fix this and have it all back. SHERMAN, NOW!

Grunion: Huh?!

Without any time to lose, Sherman springs back up and runs toward Grunion, and pushed her. She wobbles and trips on Penny and makes her fall right off the platform.

Grunion: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

She continues to fall until another platform catches her. However, the fall was to great and snaps her neck with her necklace glitching out.

Sherman and Penny looks among themselves and Grunion down below and smiles at themselves.

 ** _To be Continued..._**

 **A/N: Looks like the fight is over. But Sherman and Penny have one more thing to do. Will they finish the mission in Time to save the timeline?**

 **Find out next time.**


	17. Forgiving a Friend

**Shinigamilover2:** **Are you sure about that?!**

 **Lolliepopsticks:** **Glad to have you back!**

 **Previously on Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2: Cracks in Time...**

 **Sherman and Penny are face to face with Grunion as she tries ti have both kids killed. Sherman and Penny do end up fighting back but get taken down by Grunion who looks to finish them off. They outsmart her and have her fall off a platform and possibly kill herself by her fall.**

 **Chapter 16: Forgiving A Friend**

As Sherman and Penny helped each other up, Mr. Peabody and the rest come in with a recharged WABAC. The orb flies through a tunnel and lands on the platform next to the two. Mr. Peabody comes out as the doors open, following Hayden, Mason, Carl, Abby, and Jill.

Mr. Peabody: You guys okay?

Sherman: Yeah we are.

Penny: You guys recharged the WABAC?

Hayden: Yep, we transferred all the fuel from our time her and entered it in one of the fuel ports of the WABAC. Who knew the future has machines that can take more than one type of energy source. It's so cool.

As they all hug Sherman and Penny, Mr. Peabody looks at the platform below and sees Grunion, who hasn't moved yet.

Mr. Peabody: Is Grunion dead?

Dherman: I don't know, but I hope she doesn't get back up.

Mason: You think she'll use her rewind trick again?

Penny: Probably not. Maybe the fall broke her collar.

Jill: Then let's finish this once and for all.

Penny: Wait a second guys. I have something to say.

She takes a deep breath as she faces Sherman, who looks confused as Penny looks at him with a heartfelt look.

Penny: Sherman, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't be a friend you could trust. Not when we met, and not in the future.

Sherman: Well you have to admit, you haven't done a whole lot to make my life truly miserable.

Penny: It doesn't matter. It's because of me, Grunion entered your life in the first place. It's because of me, your hopes of going to harvard and made your dad proud will be ruined. It's because of me, you won't ever have a great life. And I'm very sorry.

Sherman stays silent for a moment as he remembers all that happened between him and Penny for the past half year they became friends. They really grew as children and had a strong bond that most believed could be broken. Yes she nearly drove him away from Mr. Peabody, but it's as Mr. Peabody said, "Every great relationship starts from a place of conflict and evolves into something richer.

Sherman: Penny, you didn't ruin my life, not then, not now, and not in the future.

Penny looks at Sherman who begins to answer Penny's apology.

Sherman: I will admit when we first met, I thought of you as nothing but trouble, who I'll admit I feared you would take me away from Mr. Peabody. But this past half year, I really got to know you better and really felt like you're a true friend.

Penny starts to recollect the past half year too. Starting from when Sherman and Penny started anew after their first time travel adventure together. Slowly that followed were a few days of hanging out, playing video games, the occasional dinner parties with both families, and if lucky, a trip in the WABAC. She's enjoyed the past few months as Sherman's friend and truly doesn't want this to end now.

Sherman: And I will admit I did overreact back there. I forgot to see that you sabotaging my Harvard plans only happen in the future, and can be changed. But what I'm trying to say is... my life would not be great anyway... If you weren't there as the friend I know you can be.

Penny starts to state with wide eyes as she tears up over how much Sherman truly cares for her. She smiles as tears slowly stream down her cheeks. Sherman also smiles as he goes to hug Penny, only for her to turn around and run towards the plutonium box.

Sherman: Penny what are you doing?!

Oenny: Get out of here. I'll handle this for you.

Sherman: What?! Penny you can't! It's dangerous! You could die!

Penny: I'm tired of being the cause of so much trouble for you, so it's only fair this is taken care of by me.

Sherman goes to run but Hayden stops him as he hold onto his arm.

Sherman: Penny, don't do this!

Hayden: Sherman, just let her. She can't be talked out of it.

Penny picks up the box but looks back at Sherman, for what could be the final time.

Penny: Sherman, in case I don't make it. I want you to tell my parents that I love them, and that this was my decision to go out like this.

Sherman: Nooo!

Hayden: We have to go!

Penny picks up the box and slowly walks to the crystal. However because of the weight, she struggles to carry the box setting it down every once in a while.

Hayden: Sherman it's too late!

Sherman: No it's not!

He managed to wriggle out of Hayden's and runs to help Penny. As he takes a side of the box, he stabilizes the weight for Penny.

Penny: Sherman? What are you doing?

Sherman: I'm not letting you do this alone. If you have to go, then I'll go too.

Penny goes to say something but stayed silent and nods. They go forward as they head down the platform and to the crystal.

Back down, Grunions rewind collar starts beeping as the screen saydbto rewind one full minute as Grunion take a deep disappears from the platform and reappears right in front of Sherman and Penny. They two drop the box and step back as Grunion laughs evily, at them.

Grunion: Hahaha! The game is not over yet kiddies! Now who's ready to DIE!

Penny: No!

Hayden sees Grunion ready to charge at the two. Thinking quickly, he pulls out a small pistol and shoots at Grunion. A loud clank can be heard as she smiles and laughs.

Grunion: Ha! You missed!

Hayden: Did I?!

Grunion: Yeah you did!

Hayden smirks as he presses a button on the side of the pistol. Once the button is pushed, Grunions collar starts short circuiting and goes haywire.

Grunion: Oh No!

Hayden: She's all yours guys!

Sherman and Penny smile as they run toward Grunion while holding hands. They jump off the plutonium box and extend one of their legs. Sherman extending his left while Penny extends her right leg. They touch the legs together and with one powerful swing, they kick Grunion straight in the face, and the collar, knocking her off the platform, and send her straight down, with no more platforms to break her fall.

Grunion: Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!

Grunion screams as she falls, but screams harder as her collar electrocuted her as it malfunctions thanks to the combined kick from Sherman and Penny. The electrocution grows her as it kills her immediately, silencing her.

However the collar malfunctions again as it rewinds ten seconds, reviving Grunion, only to electrocute her again, leaving her to scream. She dies once again only to be revived, scream, and die again, and repeat. She continues this torturous joke as she disappears into the depth unknown.

With no time to lose, Sherman and Penny pick up the box and resume their mission.

Penny: Lets finish this!

They pick up the box and walk to the edge of the platform. They swing the box and tosses it into the Temporal Crystal. The green crystal glows as it shakes as well. Sherman and Penny run back to the WABAC, where everyone else has already boarded. They jump in as the doors close and Mr. Peabody flies the WABAC, having managed to override the flight lock during the recharge. He flies the WABAC out of the station and away from the path of the crystal.

The temporal crystal continues to react as it sucks in all the platforms and stations. The attraction continues as the crystal cracks quickly and explodes in a bright green light. Once the explosion dissipates, the station, the crystal and everything in between disappears as the timeline is restored and safe.

 ** _To be Continued..._**

 **A/N: Well there you have it. The timeline is safe. But is this the end of this story? Almost. There's still a bit left to take care of.**

 **But what's there left to do?**

 **Find out next time!**


	18. Tying Up Loose Ends

**Shinigamilover2:** **Meh, I try to make things funny**

 **Previously on Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2: Cracks in Time...**

 **Mr. Peabody and the rest go up to help Sherman and Penny destroy the Timenado's crystal and save the timeline. Penny takes a moment to ask Sherman for forgiveness for ver futurr self ruining his life. Sherman admits he was harsh to Penny, but unsure of his to feel. He accepts Penny's apology and rekindles their friendship. As Sherman and Penny go to destroy the crystal, together, Grunion returns hoping to finish off Sherman and Penny once and for all. However Hayden quickly damages her rewind collar leaving her defenseless, and ripe for Sherman and Penny to kick her off the platform and disintegrate. They throw the plutonium to the crystal causing it to overreact, and explode as our heroes managed to escape the blast.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Tying Up Loose Ends**

 _Ancient Troy, 1184_

Grunion stood in the middle of the woods, over a warm campfire. She is all tathered up wearing nothing but a ruined Greek toga after outrunning the Greek Army who are out to catch her after her attempted assassination of Agamemnon.

Frunion: Drat, why did that empty headed lug survive.

* * *

 _Despite originally being hapilly married, the relationship between Grunion and Agamemnon quickly soured over time with Grunion being rude to the soldiers, wishes to be pampered constantly, and even though her life is luxurious, at the expense of countless Greek citizens, she still holds a desire to destroy Mr. Peabody and Sherman's relationship._

 _Three days earlier from today, having had enough of the courtship, she planned to assassinate Agamemnon, she planned on assassinating him while taking a bath. She walked into the bath, with a crooked dagger and lunges the blade forward. Agamemnon shrieks as the dagger did plunge into something. It wasn't Agamemnon however. Instead was an I "Heart" NY rubber duck he swiped while being in New York many moons ago._

 _Agamemnon: Aah! Ducky why?!_

 _Realizing her plan was foiled, Grunion escapes. Agamemnon sees Grunion flee and calls his guards to capture her. To be fair, rhisbos more of the fact that hes grown tired of the marriage and wanted out, and less of the fact that he nearly dies._

 _An onslaught of soldiers head Grunions way as she escapes the Greece, heading toward some nearby bushes where she remains now._

* * *

Grunion: Ultimately, it doesn't matter now...

She gathers a bunch of stones and places them in a pile of bones and yak fat, both conveniently acquired from the same place... the carcass of a killed yak.

Grunion: I don't know how exactly I'm going to do it, but if Mr. Peabody can get back to the present this way, so can I. And then, in gonna go back to the present, destroy Peabody's fatherhood with his so called 'don't and maybe in between, rule all of time in my image!

She laughs maniacally as she sets her pile of essentials. However she's interrupted as a bright flash appears and the dark red WABAC appears in front of her, right above her unconstructed temporary WABAC. The red orb spins a full 180° to show the bay doors and Grunion sees them open.

Grunion: Huh?

Suddenly a loud battle cry is heard as a slew of soldiers come pouring out of the WABAC.

Grunion: Aaahhh!

She gets tackled from the soldiers as the WABAC lands. She watches as Mr. Peabody, Agamemnon, Sherman, and Penny step out.

Grunion: You!

Agamemnon: Thanks for helping us tag n' bag Grunion, Shermanus bro!

Sherman: No problem Agamemnon.

Agamemnon holds out a fist to Sherman who bumps it with his own fist.

Mr. Peabody: Why hello again Ms. Grunion.

Grunion: Peabody?! But how did you find me.

Mr. Peabody: Simple, I used the WABAC Anomaly Detection System to pinpoint your precise location. Since you, a member of the 21st century, is all the way here in 1184, you are in fact a temporal anomaly.

Agamemnon: Yeah...! what he said...

Grunion, hoping to smooth things over with Agamemnon, in an effort to avoid her deserved punishment.

Grunion: Oh Agamemnon, honey, you know about the other day, I didn't really mean it. I'm sorry.

Agamemnon: Nice try, but you can't fool me this time! I may be an idiot, but I pride myself on not being who I am. And that is an idiot! Take her away!

The soldiers take Grunion, tie her up and take her away to the Greece. She struggles as she looks at Peabody angrily.

Grunion: This isn't over Peabody! I will end you and your petty family, you hear me! This isn't over!

Mr. Peabody: I believe it is indeed over.

He turns to the ever macho Agamemnon with a confident smile.

Mr. Peabody: Keep her alive. Somebody from the future will pick her up to prevent her frokm ever doi my what she's going to do.

Agamemnon: Will do.

Mr. Peabody: Until next time, Agamemnon.

Agamemnon: Adios Muchacho!

Mr. Peabody walks back inside the WABAC eith Sherman and Penny following suit.

Agamemnon: Shermanus, do come back anytime. We'll have a Guy Night.

Sherman: Sure thing.

He walks back inside.

Agamemnon: And Penny.

She turns to look back at Agamemnon, with Sherman taking a small peek. He smiles warmly and winks at her

Agamemnon: Hang in there with Shermanus, Lady-Bro!

Penny chuckles lightly as she remembered the talk she had earlier to convince her to help Sherman.

Penny: Will do. Goodbye Mr. Agamemnon.

She waves goodbye as he waves goodbye to them all as the WABAC doors close and the machine spins before disappearing. Agamemnon smiles until his stomach growls.

Agamemnon: Getting hungry. I better go check if they have more triangles! The ones they call... "Pi-ZZA!"

* * *

Inside the blue timestream, the WABAC travels along taking Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny, Hayden, Carl, Mason, Jill, and Abby toward their next destination. As they travel along, they witness then timestream is surrounded by pink cracks around them. However, instead of expanding, the cracks are actually being sealed by themselves as there's no threat to the space time.

Mr. Peabody: Alright guys, just one more stop, and then we're going home.

Hayden: I have to ask though Mr. Peabody. If Grunion is already dead in the future, why did we come back to get her before she gets back to the present?

Mr. Peabody: Because it's to prevent Grunion from ever coming up with the plan to use the Timenado to her advantage.

Carl: then why didn't we do that in the first place.

Mr. Peabody: The Timenado was already threat to all of time and had to be taken care of first. We could have taken care of Grunion first, but since the Timenado is already destroying the Space Time continuum, it wouldn't guarantee a sure victory. We needed to neutralize the Timenado first.

Penny looks at the fading cracks. Despite them being dangerous, the couldn't help admire how beautiful the timestream looks... even if it is a cause to destroy space and time.

Penny: Even if they were going to cause the destruction of space and time, these cracks actually look kinda beautiful.

Mr. Peabody: I can agree on you with that Penny. The colors look what breathtaking. But they cannot remain. So take a good look everyone. Once they're gone, they're gone forever.

The WABAC continues its journey up until the timeline forms into a futuristic New York. They have returned to the 2026 New York City where they watch the Peabody penthouse getting repaired by the futuristic squadron they formed an alliance. They land the WABAC in Central Park and they all head out. Mr. Peabody sees the commander who still hasn't revealed his identity to Mr. Peabody. He walks up to them holding a metal box with a warning hazard on the box.

Mr. Peabody: Grunion is contained and is waiting to be brought to justice.

Commander: Excellent. We've also located and contained the Timenado.

He holds the box up where the Timenado, in its smaller, harmless stage is contained within.

Commander: We plan on taking it back to be stored away from anyone who plans to use this as a weapon.

He looks at the repairing penthouse and smiles.

Commander: Thanks to your efforts, the future, and the past are saved. Now everything that had happened will be as if a distant memory only remembered by those who witnessed it all and wish to keep remembering.

Sherman: So things are back to normal? We can go home?

Commander: Of course. Thank you all for your efforts. You may return home now. Dismissed!

He walks off to return to cleaning up the mess. Mason, Carl, Hayden, Jill, and Abby go back to the WABAC. Mr. Peabody follows them as well as Sherman and Penny. Penny stops and takes Sherman's arm and points to the side.

Penny: Sherman, look.

Sherman: Huh?

She points out to see their teenage selves, looking at them with calm smiles.

Sherman: uh... You guys head back. Penny and I need to do something real quick.

Mr. Peabody: Don't take too long, kids.

Sherman and Penny smile as they walk up to their teenage selves.

Penny: Uh... hey...

Teen Sherman: Hey you two.

Sherman: I guess I should ask how did you find us here?

Teen Penny: remember the makeshift time machine blast?

Sherman and Penny: Yeah...?

Teen Sherman: well the blast fried your blocking necklaces.

Sherman and Penny remember they're still wearing the necklaces that were meant to shield themselves from being remembered by their future selves when they go into the future. It was meant to avoid things like this, but with Sherman and Penny, it wasn't meant to be.

Teen Penny: Dont worry. Only your necklaces were affected. The others can't remember a thing.

Sherman: So what are you guys doing here?

Teen Sherman: We came to say goodbye to you... or us.. or we.. or...

Teen Penny: I think they get the point, Sherman.

Penny: But wait I don't think we can't leave yet. I still need to make sure what happens to cause this can be prevented.

Teen Penny smiles as she kneels down to her level.

Teen Penny: Penny, I can't tell you how to prevent this. Whether it happens or not. You just have to create your path to what will eventually be my and your future. It's up to you Penny. Be the best girl you can be, keep being friendly... and most important of all...

She looks at both Sherman's who look at them with smiles. She looks back and smiles at her last self.

Teen Penny: Never let Sherman go.

Penny nods as she hopes to make whatever choices to make sure this future can be prevented but also hopefully make a new fire for her and Sherman.

Teen Sherman: Well this is goodbye.

Sherman: I guess so.

Both Sherman's smile and go for an air high five where theigo got a normal high five but don't touch their palms. The two Pennys air hig as they motion hugging gestures but hug the air around them.

Sherman: So... see ya!

Penny: And I guess we would wanna be ya!

They wave goodbye to their future selves as they head back to the WABAC. Teen Sherman and Penny watch as they enter the WABAC and watch the doors close. The two teens hold hands as the WABAC levitates and spins before disappearing.

* * *

 _Present Day_

The WABAC reappears back into the present, one minute after they left, where everyone heads out into the living room. They walk back up to Penelope's corpse where they remove the tarp covering her. Mason, Carl, and Hayden, carry a large body bag and unzip it to reveal Future Sherman's body, who they took with them after he sacrificed himself saving his present self. They lay the two bodies on the floor laying next to each other, knowing this is what Future Sherman wanted. To be with Penny one last time before dying.

Sherman: Even if they were kinda cool, I hope we never turn out to be like them.

Penny: Yeah. But what are we going to do with them?

Hayden: We can always bury them somewhere...

Future Sherman's hand, rolled into an awkward angle uncurls and touches Penelope's hand. At an instant, both corpses start glowing a bright blue hue.

Sherman: Hey, what's happening?

They all watch as the glow brightens more until they are comsujmes by a bright blue light. They disintegrated from the physical dimension as they belong to a future that may no longer exist. So they fade away.

Sherman: Whoa!

Hayden: That... was cool?

Mr. Peabody: Well, that answers the question. Problem solved.

Penny: So what now.

Mr. Peabody: I guess now we only live. Live for right now... and build a new future.

They all smile at the though of a new future void of destruction and chaos.

Mr. Peabody: Plus it would also be fine if this future didn't 'crack you.

Sherman: Hahaha... I don't get it!

 ** _To be Concluded..._**

 **A/N: Only one part remains ladies and gentlemen, and this story finally over.**

 **So how will this adventure officially wrap up?**

 **Find out next time!**


	19. Friendship is Timeless

**A/N: Here we are! The Final Chapter! And yes I planned to end This story on December 20th, the two yesar anniversary that MPAS 2 Cracks in Time first began.**

 **I want to thank each and every one if you for supporting this story since day one. Your support means a lot to me and I can humbly be eternally grateful.**

 **Stay tuned for the story replacing this one to be returning Christmas Day:**

 **"Mr. Peabody & Sherman: One and a Half"!**

 **But for now**

 **On with the Series Fin** **ale!**

* * *

 **Previously on Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2: Cracks in Time...**

 **Grunion gets captured by Mr. Peabody with the help of Agamemnon's soldiers. She gets taken away to prevent her plans from ever coming to fruition in the first place. The Timenado is contained to be stored away. Before they head back to the present, Sherman and Penny talk to their teenage selves and talk about creating their own futures to hopefully change the outcome. They return home and both Future Sherman and Penelope's corpses disappear to pave the way of a bright future.**

 **Final Chapter 18: Friendship is Timeless**

One Week Later

After the events of the previous week, everyone gathers to the penthouse to redo their picnic with a dinner party.

Mr. Peabody: Alright everyone, it's time to eat.

Mr. Peabody, Paul and Patty, as well as everyone else's parents help gather the food into the dining table where Hayden, Mason, Carl, Jill, and Abby come in having their own conversations.

Carl: So yeah, that's what I'm gonna call myself... "Wheels". What do you think.

Mason: I like it.

Hayden: Me too.

Over with Jill and Abby.

Abby: You know it still feels good to know we get to do this again.

Jill: I know. It's almost like I like being around everyone. I bet that whole adventure opened us up to them.

They all gather to the table where they prepare for their 'redo' party.

Mr. Peabody: alright is ever One ready to eat. Yup.

However before they go dig in, Hayden looks around to see someone is missing.

Hayden: Hey... where's Sherman?

Paul and Patty also notice someone else is absent too.

Patty: And Penny, where did she go too?

Paul: Sherman? Penny?!

As they begin to worry, a loud zoom can be heard from outside.

Carl: What the?!

The kids all get out of the dining room and head to the large window. The adults all head their way too. They watch the skyline of New York at night and quickly a large red blur passes them by.

Hayden: Hey, it's Sherman and Penny!

He points to the blur to see the WABAC with Sherman and Penny, flying it and laughing while they man the time machine. Everyone is quite surprises while Mr. Peabody looks at them having fun with a smile.

Paul: Mr. Peabody, aren't you gonna do something about this?

Mr. Peabody: Honestly Paul, I would... but listen to them.

He paused to let their laughs be heard.

Mr. Peabody: They're having fun. I wouldn't wanna ruin that for them now. Even if it's time for us all to have a good time.

Patty: I guess you do have a point.

Mr. Peabody: I do. After all. Friendship is timeless.

Inside the WABAC, Sherman and Penny continue to fly around the WABAC as they seem to be having the token of their lives. Penny looks at Sherman, who drives the WABAC and smile as they fly around.

Penny: This is so much fun.

Sherman: It is... So Whatddya say? Care to go somewhere else in time?

Penny: Wont we get in trouble for being late.

Sherman laughs to himself.

Sherman: We won't be late. We have all the time in the world. Well be back in a minute here.

Penny: Well... okay let's do it...

They select a far to familiar location in 1529 Florence, Italy. The red button glows and motions Penny to push it. She places her hand over it. But looks at Sherman and smiles. Understanding a hidden message, Sherman places his hand on top of Penny's and they both push the button together. The WABAC spins as electricity surrounds it as they blast off to have yet another adventure.

 ** _The End_**

 **Directed by TexasBornMind76**

 **Executive Producers: TexasBornMind76**

 **Based on:**

 **The characters and format created by Ted Key**

 **"Peabody's Improbable History" from the TV series, "The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show" produced by Jay Ward**

 **And "Regular Show: The Movie" directed by J.G. Quintel**

 **Cover art by TexasBornMind76**

 **Casting by TexasBornMind76**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Max Charles as Sherman Peabody**

 **Ariel Winter as Penny Peterson**

 **Ty Burrell as Mr. Hector Peabody**

 **Allison Janney as Ms. Grunion**

 **.**

 **Miles Teller as Hayden McClaine**

 **Karan Brar as Mason Nadir**

 **Joshua Rush as Carl "Wheels" Jones**

 **Ellen Page as Jill Kendrick**

 **Sarah Hyland as Abby Elliott**

 **Stephen Colbert as Paul Peterson**

 **Leslie Mann as Patty Peterson**

 **Tom Holland as Teen Sherman**

 **Chloe Grace Moretz as Teen Penny**

 **Zac Efron as Jason Winnaman**

 **Channing Tatum as Teen Hayden**

 **Patrick Warburton as Agamemnon**

 **Mark Hammil as Future Sherman**

 **Jennifer Lawrence as Penelope (Future Penny)**

 **Hugh Jackman as Future Hayden**

 **Josh Gad as Future Carl**

 **Jason Mantzoukas as Future Mason**

 **Morena Bacarrin as Future Jill**

 **Amy Schumer as Future Abby**

 **John Cena as the Commander**

 **And introducing:**

 **Colin Dean as Sherman Peabody**

 **.**

 **Soundtrack:**

 **In The End by Linkin Park**

 **Ticking Bomb by Aloe Blacc**

 **Monster by Imagine Dragons**

 **Legacy by Eminem**

 **Bring Me to Life by Evanescence**

 **Demons by Imagine Dragons**

 **War of Change by Thousand Foot Krutch**

 **Feel The Light by Jennifer Lopez**

 **Shots by Imagine Dragons**

 **Renegades by X Ambassadors**

 **What I've Done by Linkin Park**

 **Whatever It Takes by Imagine Dragons**

 **.**

 **Special thanks to**

 **Shinigamilover2, jerry tiberlake864, the only fan,** **Meitantei Shinku Ran Edogawa, Eunice, Skydance Cinema, sonicfighter21354, abealy2, DevonOfDeath, Langston476, Meyerjon1996, Loliepopsticks, The guy and SkyZoneKiller**

 **for the support over the past two years!**

 **.**

 **Mr. Peabody and Sherman is owned by 20th Century Fox, DreamWorks Animation, and Rob Minkoff**

 **Regular Show The Movie is owned by Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, Cartoon Network Studios, and JG Quintel**

 **Ccopyright 2015-2017 TexasBornMind76 Entertainment**

 **All Ri** **ghts Reserved**


End file.
